


Life In Los Santos

by Goobykeding



Series: Life In Los Santos [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Depression, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grand Theft Auto V - Freeform, Los Santos, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 43,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goobykeding/pseuds/Goobykeding
Summary: Your name is Serena Truesdale and you're a friend of Franklin's. He introduces you to a charming man named Michael De Santa. Little did you know that your life is going to be thrown into chaos.*I have decided to go back and edit my previous chapters. I felt like it was missing a lot of details as I was re-reading my work. Up to chapter 13 is updated so far.*
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Reader, Michael De Santa & You, Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), Michael De Santa/You
Series: Life In Los Santos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558309
Comments: 31
Kudos: 88





	1. Meeting Mr. De Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OC story and I prefer to write in the reader's point of view so bear with me. I apologize for the chapters being so short. I am also following the main story line of the game just with my OC included. This has been sitting on my computer for a while and I decided to contribute to the Michael De Santa fandom.

You woke up to your phone ringing. The vibrations coming from it can be felt through your hip pocket. Sitting up, you moved a loose strand of your brunette hair out of your face and looked around at your surroundings with sleepy, half lidded eyes. You saw the toilet, sink, and the unmistakable, ugly, baby poo yellow walls. You sighed upon realizing that you got drunk and somehow managed to pass out in the bathtub...again. How you thought it was a good idea to keep falling asleep there was beyond you. It killed your lower back in the mornings. You finally dug into your jean pocket before it stopped ringing and glanced at the caller I.D. It was your friend, Franklin. You swiped the screen to answer.

"Franklin. Hey." you said rubbing your tired, reddened eyes.  
"Hey Serena. I know you're in need of some money and there's a job I think you might want in on," he said.  
"What kind of job?" you ask while lazily rolling out of the tub and onto the floor to stretch your sore back and legs out some.  
"It's a jewelry store," he replied.  
"How'd you come across that job? Did Lamar talk you into another one of his stupid get rich quick schemes?" you ask.  
"Hell no. Remember that old dude Michael that I told you about? The guy that held me at gun point and costed me my job? Well, I helped him pull the deck down on Martin Madrazo's mistress' house."  
"Yeah. And?" you yawned  
"Well I'm helping him on this job and I got you in on this," he said. “Besides didn’t your tell me that you were like two months behind on your rent?”

"I did?" you yawned finally standing up from the floor twisting your back side to side and heard a much needed pop coming from your lower spine.  
"Yeah. You did. Hey! Did you get drunk and sleep in the tub again? Cuz I can hear an echo and you sound like shit," Franklin half joked.  
"Yeah. I did actually," you sadly admitted. You grabbed a bottle of Tylenol off the shelf that was near the sink, and took three of them. Your head was throbbing and felt like it was going to split in half.  
"Well you better be decent. Because I'm meeting him at your place and I'm on my way over now."  
"Wait? What? Why such the short notice?" you said now looking at yourself in the mirror. You grabbed the hair brush that was sitting on the sink and quickly brushed your hair out some.  
"Because we are on a tight schedule and it needs to get done right away. Anyways, I'm here," he said and hung up.

You quickly threw your hair into a pony tail and walked over to the front door. You opened your creaky door and headed outside of your Chamberlain Hills apartment to wait for their arrival, making a mental note that your need to buy some WD-40. You immediately squeezed your eyes shut due to the sun that was blinding your brown eyes. You leaned against the shaky metal railing that you were pretty sure that if you put too much of your weight on it, you would fall taking it with you. When your eyes finally adjusted to the light, you saw Franklin's white Buffalo pull into the parking lot. And then a fancy black Obey Tailgater followed parking right next to him. Franklin hopped out of his car and the older man you assume was Michael got out of his luxury sedan. He was wearing a grey suit and his black hair was slicked back. You thought he was very handsome. Franklin noticed you up on the porch and waved at you before they approached the run down stairs that lead to your house. 

"Hey Serena this is Michael, Michael, Serena," he said making hand gestures between the two of you.  
"Nice meeting you sweetheart. Frank told me all about you," he said extending his hand out to you. You placed your hand into his larger hand and shook it.  
"Hopefully nothing too bad,” you joked. “Nice meeting you too. Um... please, come on in."  
You opened your door and was kinda embarrassed of your apartment remembering that Franklin had said that Michael was living somewhere in Rockford Hills. So you knew that his house was nice. 

"Alright. Let's get down to business," said Michael sitting right next to you on the sofa. You nervously bit your lower lip because you felt the heat that wanted to rise to your cheeks due to the fact that his left leg was pressed against your leg.  
"The jewelry store we're gonna hit is Vangellico on Little Portola. Frank is on the getaway and I need you to climb up the roof of the near by building and throw a gas grenade down the vents that will knock out everyone that's in the store. Can you do that?" he asked.  
"Sounds easy enough," you said. "How do I get up there?"  
"The building next door is doing a full remodel and is being gutted out. There's easy access to the roof from the inside," Michael said. “It should be empty when you climb up there.”  
"And what about the gas? Won't it knock everyone else out too?"  
"Yeah. That's why we're going under cover as exterminators. Nobody will question us about the gas masks," he answered.  
“Sounds good to me,” you replied.

"Oh yeah there’s one more thing. Before we do this job, I wanna take you to the Ammu-Nation shooting range on Strawberry Ave and see how good you are with firearms. There might be a lot of heat and you never know when you have to shoot our way out of the situation. We're putting our lives and our freedom on each other and I need to see if you're as good as Frank says you are," he said. You felt a little irritated at his distrust in your skills. But could you blame him? He was right and he didn't know you.  
"Yeah sure," you agreed  
"Alright then. Let's go," he said and patted your knee and got up.  
'Now?' you thought. You had a nasty hangover and now you had to shoot off flipping guns.

Franklin's phone rang suddenly. He sighed at the caller I.D and you instantly knew that it was most likely Lamar calling. He probably got into some shit and needs Franklin to come to his rescue again.  
"Hey listen, I gotta go. Lamar needs my help with something," he said confirming your thought.  
"Alright kid. I'll see you later," Michael said fist bumping him.  
"Shall we?" he asked gesturing his arm to your door and you walked out to his car. Michael opened the passenger door of his black Tailgater for you. Heat rose to your cheeks as you got in. You have never had someone do that for you before and you found this guy to be quite charming.


	2. Ammu-Nation and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Serena to the shooting range at Ammu-Nation. And they find out that they have a few things in common.

You sat in silence not sure what to say to the handsome gentleman sitting next to you. The only thing that made it a little less awkward was the radio playing softly in the background. You knew the station that he had it on, Radio Mirror Park, it was one of your favorites. Suddenly Lucky boy came on and you couldn't help but smile to yourself and softly sang along.  
"I didn't think kids your age liked this kind of music," Michael looked over and smiled at you.  
You quickly looked out the window with reddening cheeks now feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just really like this song," you muttered.  
"Oh come on sweetheart. You have an amazing voice. Don't be shy," he said.  
"I love the eighties. The music, the movies, skating rinks, and even video stores. I just wish I was around to enjoy it all," you replied.  
"Oh really? I wish more kids were like you. Instead they are all into video games, always on their phones, and don't get me started on how movies all went to crap."  
"Yeah. They don't make them like they used to," you replied.  
"That's what I always say," he said as he pulled up to Ammu-Nation.

You followed Michael inside and into the back room where the shooting range was and signed in. He grabbed two safety ear muffs and protective eye wear handing you a pair and then holding the door open for you.  
"So which gun do you want me to start off with?" you asked.  
"We'll start off with this one," he said and handed you a pistol.  
"A 9 mm?" you asked looking at it.  
"Too much for ya sweetheart?" he asked.  
"Nah. It's justbeen a while since I've used one. I usually carry my Desert Eagle," you said pulling your gun out from the back waist band of your jeans and handing it to him.  
"A Desert Eagle? I don't think I've ever seen one before," he said and checked the clip. "This gun takes mags. Pretty powerful gun for a girl to just be carrying around."  
"I know. Its a pretty rare gun and it was a gift from someone. So it really means a lot to me," you replied. "Besides, one look at this thing, people will run away. So I don't have to use it very much."  
"I can see why," he joked.

Michael handed your gun back to you and your finger lightly brushed against his. You felt a jolt going through your body. You felt like a school girl with a crush on her teacher. You nervously smiled at him and pointed at the target and loosely pulled the trigger shooting it almost near the center. The gun recoiled a bit kicking your arm back.  
"Wow you really are pretty good huh?" he said. "But your stance is a little off."  
"Is it?" you asked.  
"Yeah you're holding on to the gun too loosely. With magnums the recoil is a lot stronger," he said and walked up behind you.  
You could feel him pressing his chest against your back and you tried not to get nervous again. He grabbed your arms and raised them to a shooting stance. He moved his hands over yours and tightened his grip around them. You tried to concentrate on the targets instead of his warm breath against your neck.  
"Try it now," he said just above a whisper and you pulled the trigger hitting the target in the center.

You both were shooting various guns for over an hour before Michael called it a day.  
"Well I guess Frank was right about your shooting. You're pretty good," he said.  
As you both exited the building Michael asked, "Hey since you like old movies, do you wanna go see Capolavoro? Have you seen it yet?"  
"No. Not yet. I don't really like going to the movies all by myself," you shrugged.  
"Do you wanna go?"  
"Um...right now?" you asked.  
"Yeah the next showing should be in like twenty minutes or so." he said looking at his expensive watch.  
"Sure," you replied as you sat down in his car.

Michael parked his car in front of the ten cent theater and you both walked up to the ticket booth.  
"Two tickets for Capolavoro," he said and paid.  
"Thanks but I could've paid for my own ticket," you admitted.  
"Hey don't be like that. I was the one that invited you." he said putting his hand on your lower back leading you inside of the building.  
"How about some popcorn and soda?" he asked.  
"Sure," you quietly replied.

You watched him walk over to the counter and nearly swooned over the way his shoulders swayed as he walked. You then approached him and picked up the two Sprunks and followed Michael to the movie and sat down next to him. Your eyes were glued to the commercials on the big screen with a handful of popcorn.  
"The movie hasn't even started and you're already eating all the popcorn huh?" he joked.  
You covered your mouth and giggled nervously while quickly looking away. You didn't want to admit that you hadn't eaten all day and that you were pretty hungry.  
"I'm just teasing sweetheart," he said.

About halfway through the movie, Michael placed his hand on your knee. And you felt the butterflies in your stomach yet again. "I'll be back sweetheart," he said.  
You nodded as he got up and left. You looked down at your knee where he touched you and placed your own hand right over it. 'What the hell is going on with me?' you thought and tried to bring your attention back to the movie. You weren't the type of woman to fawn over guys and here you were to nervous to hold a conversation with a man you just met. But then again, you have never had a guy ever pay attention to you. He came back and sat back down to finish the movie.

When the movie was over, you stood up and stretched out your arms over your head. Your shirt came up a little bit revealing your hip bones and lower stomach. You didn't seem to notice his eyes trailing down before he smirked at you. You followed him outside and noticed that it was already dark out. You were more than ready to go home, but only because you didn't want him hearing your stomach grumbling. Getting back into his car you looked over at the clock on the radio, the movie was about three hours long.

"Thanks for coming with me to the movies," he said.  
"I should be the one thanking you."  
"No really. I usually end up going by myself."  
"Well if you ever need a movie buddy or just want to talk or something, you can always give me a call," you said.  
"Really? Alright then. I might just take you up on your offer," he smiled.

The drive was short and before you knew it he had already arrived at your ghetto apartment. He walked with you up the stairs and to your door.  
"I'll give you a call tomorrow when I find out when we're doing the job," he said.  
"So does that mean that I qualify for the job?" you asked.  
"Of course you did. I haven't seen shooting like that in a while." he replied. "See you later Serena," he said waving his hand and walked away.  
You eagerly walked straight into your kitchen and made yourself a ramen. After you ate, you took a shower and put on your usual pajamas which was really just a tank top and your underwear and laid in your bed. For some reason, you couldn't help but have Michael on your mind all night until you eventually fell asleep.


	3. The Vangelico Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena helps out with the jewelry store job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've played this mission so many times that I remember it line for line. Haha. Anyways here's chapter 3.

You woke up the next morning and hopped right out of your bed. You moaned as you stretched your arms out over your head. You felt that you slept great because obviously, sleeping in your bed was so much comfier than in the bathtub. You put some sweat pants on and padded off into your living room to find a movie to watch. You sat criss cross on the floor in front of your shelf looking over your collection of various dvds, Blu-rays, and VHS's unsure of what you even wanted to watch. Then your phone rang pulling your attention away from mindlessly staring at your movies. You answered the phone seeing it was Michael.

"Hey Serena. We're going to do the job tomorrow morning at eight am. The meeting place is at Lester's garment factory on Popular street in La Messa. Don't be late. Lester can get pretty pissed off when someone is running late," he said.  
"Okay. I'll be there on time," you replied.  
"We'll go over the plans when everyone arrives. See you then sweetheart," he said.  
"Uh huh." you shyly replied. He chuckled and hung up.

~~~Michael's Pov: ~~~

You parked outside of Lester's Garment factory and Franklin pulled in right after you. You were both fairly early so you got out of your car to chat with him for a bit.  
"Hey Frank," you greeted.  
"What's up man?" he said fist bumping you.  
"You were right about Serena's shooting skills."  
"Yeah. She has always had mine and Lamar's backs."  
"How did you meet her? If you don't mind me asking?" you asked.  
"Back in high school. She was the only white girl in Davis High so she was getting picked on a lot. One time she just lost it and beat on a guy that was bullying her. She whooped his ass too. Lamar and I saw it and became friends with her," he answered.  
"So? Are you and Serena seeing each other?" you tease.  
"What!? No man she's just a friend," Franklin answers.

You then see a black Gauntlet with a purple stripe pull up. Serena got out of the car and was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her figure perfectly and a black tank top. She walks over to the both of you.  
"Hey guys. I hope I'm not late," she said.  
"No you're here on time," you replied briefly glancing at her exposed cleavage.  
"Okay good," she smiled.

You three head inside, Franklin and Serena were going up the stairs first and you were directly behind them. Your wandering eyes couldn't help but fall on Serena's ass as she went up the stairs and you accidentally let out a low grunt. Thankfully, neither of them heard you. You went to Lester's office and grabbed the Bug Stars exterminator suits. Handing one to each of them.  
"Here. You two put these on and meet me in the other room," you said and walked out.

A few minutes later, they came into the room. You watched Serena walk over to the plans written on the board looking it over while waiting for the rest of the crew to show up. She then went over to the desk across the room and sat on it slowly kicking her legs back and forth, still studying the board. The rest of the crew finally showed up and you walked over to the front of the board to brief the crew.

"You know why we're all here. We have a store to take. The plan is simple, elegant. Now listen to Lester, pay attention to the information he gives you and we'll all make a buck. If things go bad, you all know the drill. This wasn't organized, we don't know each other, we got caught up in a robbery and acted out in self defense. That isn't going to be an issue because everything is going to go just fine," you say.  
"Now the alarm system is easy. I could do it myself if I wasn't busy running things. You should be able to give us a decent window. How decent depends on the job you do. Once its all down signal Michael and he makes the call," Lester said.  
"If things look good, we should be able to drop a present down the air vents on the roof. Everybody goes to sleep no problem, we take our time. If we run into trouble, we move quickly and with force. Any questions? No? Let's go," you said and walk out of the room.

"Frank, Serena, you're with me. Ricky, you're in the truck with the bikes. Packie, Karim you got the van," you ordered. "See you on Little Portola people, initials only from here on out."  
You got into the car with Serena in the back seat and Franklin in the passenger seat and drove towards the jewelry store. "You got this S? Because if you use too much gas on them you'll kill them," you asked.  
"Hey don't blame me for the way these canisters are mixed," she replied and leaned back in her seat.  
"I put a lot of faith in you two but you're unproven."  
"Unproven? So I didn't prove myself when I jumped off a moving car in traffic?" Franklin asked.  
"They don't know that. They see a couple of kids with happy trigger fingers."  
"Relax M. We got this," Serena assured.  
"Okay cuz I got a lot of other things to worry about."  
"Like what?" F asked.  
"Well, the gunman going in with me is a pro. But the rest of the crew, I'm not so sure about that. But hey, how much of Madrazo's money am I allowed to give away," you replied and pulled up to where Serena needs to go. "Let me know as soon as you drop the gas."  
"No problem. I got this," she said and got out.

~~~Serena's pov:~~~

You walk into the building and saw some stairs to your right and headed straight up them. "Hello! Exterminator!" you shouted.  
"Hey, there's no one here." you say into your ear piece.  
"That suits us. Let me know when you're up there," Michael said.  
"I'm almost there. I just need to get to where I throw this," you replied climbing onto a small shed on the roof. You finally got the gas grenade down into the vent on the second try. "It's in boys. I'd say its about nap time," you said into your ear piece.  
You immediately climbed on down and ran to where the truck was hiding. You hopped inside scooting towards the middle of the seat right next to the hacker to wait for the next phase of this heist. After a couple of minutes pass by Michael runs up and gets in the driver seat and starts it up heading straight for the LS river. When you get there, there were cops still all over the bikes. Michael used the truck as a battering ram and plowed the cop cars out of the way. When there was an opening, M pulled the truck up and the bikes got into the back. He then drove the truck up to the hidden lock up location.

"Man I thought I was gonna be stuck on those bikes," F said.  
"I thought you were gonna be stuck under a cop car," you said.  
"There has to be more cops out there. We did not just get away with this," Frank said.  
"You know what? I think we did," M said and pulled up to hide the truck.  
You all got out of the truck to meet Lester that was already standing there. "I'll wire the money to your bank accounts once the rocks are sold," he said.  
"Now what?" F asked.  
"Now we get out of here and keep our heads down," Lester said. "Now split up. They are going to be looking for a crew."  
The rest of the crew broke off. But you and Franklin stayed behind.  
"What did I tell you Lest? They're good," he said.  
"You two come over to my place for a drink later," he ordered before you and Franklin headed home to lay low for a while.


	4. After the Heist Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Franklin stop by Michael's house for that drink and Michael gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be smut within the next chapter or two. Let me know if that's what you guys want.

You were pretty exhausted from all the adrenaline and climbing you had to do and crashed on the couch while you were watching t.v. You finally woke up around two o' clock in the afternoon to your phone going off.  
"Hey Serena. I'm coming over to pick you up so we can go to Michael's for that drink," Franklin said.  
"Okay give me a few minutes to get dressed. I literally just woke up bro," you replied.  
"Just woke up? Man you are always sleeping in! I'm surprised you even woke up on time yesterday."  
"That's because I had to set both my alarm clock and my phone alarm," you admitted while walking into your bedroom to change.  
"Alright I'll be there soon," he said and hung up.

You put on a black tank top and a pair of jean shorts that were a little too short for your taste. You never really wore them but for some reason you wanted to today. Was it because you were going to see Michael? You slipped on your converse and put your hair in a ponytail then walked outside to wait for Franklin to pull up. It didn't take long for him to arrive. You only lived a block away from him and he was a bit of a lead foot.  
"Hey Franklin." you say hopping into his car making sure to put your seat belt on.  
"What's up," he said and drove off.

You both got there within a few minutes because Frank liked to speed and he weaved through traffic with ease. He did join in on the street races right outside of your apartment occasionally to make a little extra money on the side and you did help out once in a while by being the flag girl. You don't do it very often due to the fact that you almost get run over by the asshole drivers every damn time. No wonder the position is always available. Franklin pulled in the driveway of a really nice mansion in Rockford Hills and you saw a red convertible leaving. A woman with brown hair was behind the wheel.  
"That was Mike's wife Amanda," Franklin said answering your question before you could even ask and put the car in park.

You followed him inside of Michael's house. You just stood there soaking in the surroundings of his Spanish style home. The first thing you noticed was that the floor had an ornate rug sitting on the red tile and there was a gorgeous Victorian style couch sitting right next to the front door. There was even various statues, paintings, and house plants that decorated the small hallway. You looked up towards the stairs and saw a beautiful chandelier like sculpture dangling from the ceiling right next to the sky light. Then you followed Franklin into the living room. It was just as beautiful as the hallway was. There was another expensive looking rug on the floor, white furniture, and a really nice white tile fire place below a projector screen that was used as a television. You had always wanted a fireplace. In your opinion, it seemed to be romantic to own one. You wondered if Michael has ever used it.

"Ah. There you guys are," Michael said and poured a couple of glasses of whiskey that sat on a cherry oak buffet then handing one to each of you.  
He was wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with boots. Not the usual expensive suit from Ponsonbys you were used to seeing him in.  
"We did it!" Frank shouted in excitement.  
"Yeah, you fuckin A-right we did. Lester said that he already found a buyer that will give us fifty cents on the dollar. Hell, we might even have a little spending money left after I pay off that psychotic mexican mother fucker," Michael said and sat down on the couch. You and Franklin joined him sitting on each side of him.  
"Cheers," he said and raised his glass. You and Frank both happily tapped his glass in unison.  
"So that's that right?" you ask.  
"I hope so." Michael replied.

You then notice an older man wearing a beige suit enter the room. "The whole job. Everything about it. Anyone that knows your file. What is wrong with you!?" he ranted.  
"Davey! Long time no see," Michael said cheerfully.  
"And What about Trevor? If that fruit cake realizes, no, no, finds out you're alive, you are D-O-N-E fucked."  
"Don't worry about Trevor. Trevor's dead. He's gotta be. Besides, I had nothing to do with it," Mike said and looked at you two. Causing you both to slightly snicker. "Whatever the hell it is you're talking about."  
"Really?" Davey said and grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on to the news and squeezed himself on the couch between Frank and Michael.  
"Ohh... Hey." M chuckles while watching. After a few seconds he shuts off the TV. "I don't know anything about that."  
Davey sighs in frustration and eventually leaves.  
"You guys wanna go out to drink? There's a small bar that I like not far from here," Michael asked.  
"Yeah sure," you said looking at Frank to see if it's okay with him.

You all arrive at the bar. Franklin was the one that had decided to drive. You walked into the building and went straight over to the bar and leaned against it to order the drinks while Franklin and Michael found a table to sit at. While waiting for the bartender to pour the drinks, you felt someone's hand slightly brush up against the bottom of your shorts that exposed a bit of your ass. You bit your lower lip in frustration then tightened your fist and was about to punch whoever is was but noticed that Michael was leaning against the bar next to you. You let out a soft sigh and decided to pretend that you didn't notice it. In fact, the thought of him touching you made you blush a bit.  
"I couldn't have you carry all the drinks by yourself sweetheart," he said grabbing two of the drinks and followed you over to the table where Frank was sitting. You sat at the table and you had your feet pulled up on your seat so your knees were pressing up against your chest. After a couple of hours had passed, you guys had already had a few drinks and Franklin had left to piss. You glance at Michael over the drink you were holding, eyes slightly open, your finger playing with the rim in a flirting manor while biting your lower lip. You never were the flirting type but the whiskey was giving you the courage to do so and he looked so good in that leather jacket. He smiled while shaking his head and quietly chuckles. 

Frank comes back and plops down in his seat. "Man, I think I've about hit my limit," he said "We should probably head on home."  
"Yeah. Me too. I gotta go to the girl's room first," you said getting out of your chair. The whiskey finally hit you as you stood up so you ended up slowly stumbling off to the bathroom. After you used the bathroom, you leaned against the sink and studied yourself in the dirty, smudge ridden, mirror fixing your hair back a little bit before heading back out towards the noisy bar area. You saw Michael standing there alone in the slightly darkened hallway and he stopped you as you were walking past him by leaning his arm against the wall by your head. You looked up at him in surprise while your heart rate rose in your chest.  
He slowly leaned his head down near your ear and whispered, "You know, I couldn't help but notice the way you've been looking at me all night baby."  
You could smell the expensive cologne along with the whiskey he had been drinking emitting from him and it only made you want him even more.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. De Santa," you flirted.  
"Oh really?" he slurred glancing down at your lips and leaned in lightly brushing his lips against yours. 

You closed your eyes wanting more from the older man but was interrupted by none other than Franklin. Michael quickly pulled away from you as soon as he heard him yelling over the music that was blaring from the speakers that was right next to him.  
"Hey! How long does it take for you guys to piss?! Let's go!" he shouted down the hallway clearly not seeing how close you two were.  
Michael then chuckled slightly in annoyance and pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Frank. You sighed as you followed closely behind him. You all stumbled outside as you left the bar and to the car. Michael was the first to be brought home because he lived the farthest and you only lived a couple of blocks away from Franklin. You got out of the car the same time as Michael to move up to the front seat where he had been sitting.  
"See you around Mikey," you whispered before you slid into the seat.  
"Yeah. See you later sweetheart," he said and walked inside of his house.

Franklin dropped you off next and you had to grab the sketchy rails for support and hoped it doesn't break as you stumbled up the stairs.  
"Hey are you gonna go to sleep in the bathtub again!?" Franklin shouted from his car laughing at you.  
"I don't know. I don't do it on purpose. It just kinda happens somehow," you replied and went inside.  
You slowly made your way towards your bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Laying on your stomach as your legs dangled off the bed. You woke up a couple of hours later with the extreme urge to pee. You made it to the bathroom, pissed, and washed your hands. You still felt kinda dizzy so you sat on the edge of the tub for a few minutes. In your drunken stupor, you just rolled backwards into it and fell back asleep.


	5. Heated Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets into a small argument with Amanda.

You woke up in the bathtub yet again. Your back and head was the usual spots that killed you in the mornings after drinking. 'Damn it not again! How the hell do I keep ending up in here?' you wondered while rubbing your eyes. You slowly rolled out of the tub and let out a groan as you stretched out on the bathroom floor to help relieve your sore back. After a few minutes of just laying there, you finally stood up and went to your medicine cabinet. You pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and poured a small glass of water to wash the pills down with. You leaned your back against the sink and stared at the bathtub and decided to take a shower since you were already in the bathroom. When you got out, you wrapped a towel around yourself and entered your bedroom. Your phone was flashing signaling that there was a notification on it. You grabbed it and saw that there was a text from Michael. You blushed and brought your phone up to your lips remembering what happened between you two last night. Well, what almost happened. Damn Franklin for ruining your moment with Michael. Curious to see what it says, you tapped on the message.  
*Hey sweetheart did Frank get you home safely? -M*

You checked the time it was sent and it was almost at midnight. It was now quarter after two in the afternoon. You texted him back right away.  
*Yeah I did. Sorry I didn't text you back sooner. I must have passed out right away. -S*  
You hit send and walked over to your dresser to find something to wear. Settling on wearing a pair of small grey shorts meant for lounging about and a white tank top. You didn't have any plans to go anywhere today, and you had a nasty hangover, so you really didn't care much about what you looked like. Your stomach started grumbling a little bit so you wandered over to your kitchen and rummaged around. There really wasn't anything to eat since you were waiting until you got paid for the job you just did. You managed to find a pack of beef ramen hiding in the back of the cupboard and decided to eat that. As soon as the microwave beeped you grabbed your steaming bowl out of it, added the seasoning, and went into the living room to find a movie to watch. Setting your food on the coffee table you sat criss cross on the floor in front of your shelf yet again trying to figure out what you wanted to watch. You stared for a while and decided to eat some of your ramen before it turned into a cold and soggy blob. You sighed and scooped a fork full of noodles in your mouth and heard your phone ringing. Looking over at it, you swallowed the mouth full of noodles and answered seeing that it was Michael. You felt butterflies in your stomach before answering it hoping that he won't bring up last night.

~~~Michael's POV:~~~

You went outside to your backyard with a cigar in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other and laid on your lounge chair by your pool like you usually do. You seemed to find a little bit of peace out here it was nice and quiet. Unlike the inside of the house when your family was home. Jimmy was usually yelling at his online buddies while playing video games and Tracey was always fighting with Amanda over who knows what. You placed your drink on the table before pulling out your phone and a pair of headphones. You wanted to put some music on to try to drown out the sounds coming from your family. It seemed that this time, it was Jimmy and Tracey that were arguing over something stupid. As you unlocked your phone screen to open your music app, you saw that Serena had finally replied to your text message.  
*Yeah I did. Sorry I didn't text you back sooner. I must have passed out right away. -S*

You decided to just give her a call instead of replying to her message. "Hey Michael," she cheerfully answered.  
"Hey Serena. What are you doing?" you casually asked.  
"I'm trying to find a movie to watch and I'm having no luck in finding what I want to watch," she replied.  
"Well, maybe I can help you with that? How about... An American Divorce? It's a good one."  
"Unfortunately, I don't have that one yet," she sighed.  
"I have that movie. I can bring it over for you," you replied.  
"Do you maybe wanna watch it with me? I mean, you are my movie buddy. Right?" she joked.  
You smiled and chuckled slightly taking a drag of the cigar you had in your hand and leaned back in your lounge chair. "Yeah. I'd like that."  
"Okay great. Come by in a few hours?"  
"Alright sounds good to me sweetheart," you smile.  
"See you later Mikey," she said.  
"Yeah you too," you replied and hung up.

You set your phone down on the wooden table next to your glass of whiskey and stamped your cigar out in the near by ash tray. Then you took your drink and downed it before leaning back in your chair resting your eyes for a few minutes. You ended up falling asleep outside and by the time you woke up, it was all ready almost evening. You grabbed your phone, got out of your chair, and went upstairs to your room to change. You put on your black charcoal suit with a white button up under shirt and your shiny black loafers and walked out front towards your car. You felt like you were forgetting something so you checked your pockets to make sure. You had your keys, phone, and wallet. Shit, you forgot the movie. You sighed and walked into the living room and noticed Amanda was sitting on the sofa, in her yoga clothes, drinking her wine as she usually did. She was most likely already drunk.

"Hey Amanda." you said casually and walked over to the shelf near the dining room and leaned your arm against it, searching for the movie.  
"Where are you off to?" she slurred.  
"I'm going to watch a movie with a friend," you honestly replied.  
"Uh huh. Which friend?" she asked.  
"Does it really matter?" you questioned looking at her.  
"When I left for my yoga class yesterday, I saw a girl pull up with that kid that you've been hanging out with. Who is she?"  
"She's just a friend of Franklin's. She helped me out with something. That's all," you explained.  
"Uh huh. You seemed pretty happy when you were on the phone earlier. Were you talking to her?" she asked.  
"Really!? We're gonna start this again? I'm sick of arguing over the same old bull shit!" you finally snap. You finally found the movie you were looking for off the shelf and grabbed it storming off into the hallway.  
"Fuck you Michael!" she yelled after you.  
"Oh we both know that you won't!" you replied before opening the front door. Before she could even continue the argument, you slammed the front door shut and stormed off to your black Tailgater. Your tires squealed as you hit the gas a little too hard and sped out of your brick driveway and through the automatic gate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have Michael and Amanda have an argument but I feel like this chapter came out like crap. But I promise you the next chapter will be so much better and longer to make up for it.


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes over to watch a movie with you but one thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut ahead. This is the second smut that I have ever written and I think this one came out pretty good. Anyways enjoy.

After your phone call with Michael, you finished eating your food you decided to straighten up your apartment some. It wasn't exactly messy, but you wanted to make sure it was clean and you needed to kill some time. You washed your bowl and a few other dishes that were sitting in the sink. You kept telling yourself that you were going to do them later and never got around to it. Then you put them in the dish drainer to dry. You walked back into the living room and straightened out the tan fleece blanket that was on the back of the couch. You glanced over your living room one more time and vacuumed the floor for extra measures. You still had plenty of time left so you sat on your couch and mindlessly scrolled through Life Invader on your phone. A few hours later, you heard a knock at your door and got up off the couch tugging your shorts down a little bit. Your cheeks were turning red because you had forgotten to change out of your shorts into something more appropriate. When you opened your front door, Michael was standing there and he clearly seemed a bit irritated about something.

"Hey Michael. Make yourself at home," you smiled and opened the door up more for him to enter.  
"Hey Serena," he said quietly with a half smile and walked into your house. He walked over to the couch and sat down. You followed him to your living room and he handed his movie over to you to pop in the player. You were getting ready to sit down on the couch after you put the disc in the player but stopped when Michael spoke.  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any booze?" he asked. He really looked like he needed it.  
"Um. Yeah I might have some whiskey laying around," you said padding off to the kitchen to find it.  
You grabbed the bottle of apple flavored whiskey you had in the freezer and two glasses out of the cupboard and plopped down on the couch next to him. You cracked open the lid and poured the two glasses handing him one and putting the bottle on the coffee table in front of you. Hitting play on the remote, you leaned back and pulled your legs up onto the couch taking a sip of your drink. You squeezed your eyes shut while swallowing. The first drink was always the hardest for you. 

"Is something bothering you Michael?" you finally asked him to break the awkward silence in the room.  
"Ah. That obvious huh?"  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" you ask turning sideways so you could face him.  
"It's just the same old bull shit with the wife that's all," he said.  
You just silently nodded at his answer not wanting to pry any further and turned back towards the movie. You remembered that Frank said he helped Michael pull Martin Madrazo's house off a hill and wondered why he would do something like that.  
"Can I ask you something?" you asked.  
"Shoot," he said reaching for the whiskey bottle to refill his glass.  
"What made you want to pull a psychotic, mexican, gangster's house off a cliff in the first place? You must have some serious balls to want to mess with him," you said.  
"No not balls. I just wasn't thinking straight at the time," he answered. He sighed running his hand through his dark hair and looked over at you. "My wife was sleeping with her tennis coach and I chased after him until he hid out at that house. I was too pissed to even think straight. I thought it was his house so I pulled his deck down. Turns out, it was Madrazo's girlfriend's house."  
"Damn I'm so sorry," you replied.  
"It's all right. As soon as he gets his money I'll feel so much better," he said.  
"I meant about your wife..." you said just above a whisper, placing your hand gently on his knee.

Michael looked at your hand and then up at your brown eyes. You shyly took your hand back and closed your hand trying to bring your attention back to the movie as you finished off the last of the whiskey in your glass. You let your brown hair fall over your face to hide your blushing cheeks from him. Michael leaned forward setting his empty glass on the coffee table before turning a bit so he was facing you. He brought his left hand up to your face and tucked your hair back behind your ear. You made the mistake of looking at him, at his blue eyes, and you were suddenly getting lost in them. The heat in your cheeks were rising once again.  
"Don't be. My marriage hasn't been doing so good anymore. Hell, I'm not even sure it's even gonna last much longer. Anyways, that's enough talking about my marriage," he said keeping his hand on the side of your face and looked down to your lips.

Michael then slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against yours. He slightly pulled away and studied your face for a brief second, then he pressed his lips on yours again. You leaned into the kiss this time, nervously squeezing the glass that was still in your hand. He kissed you slow and passionately while he put his right hand on your bare knee. Then, he lightly bit your bottom lip asking for entrance as his hand slowly moved its way up your thigh. Taking the hint, you opened your mouth and he pushed his tongue in, gently dominating your tongue with his. You could taste the apple whiskey that you both had just been drinking on his mouth. He pulled away for air and grabbed the glass out of your hand setting it on the table in front of you. He came back to kiss you and slid both of his hands around your waist pulling you a bit closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and to your surprise he quickly yanked you on top of his lap.

Michael started to kiss your neck and worked his down to your collar bone causing you to gasp and lean your head back giving him more access to your neck. You felt him run his hands over your thighs and work their way up higher causing your shorts to come up. You moaned slightly from the tingling sensation you were getting from this man touching you. You brought your hands to his chest and he stopped kissing your neck to look you in your eyes. His blue eyes stared at you half open and full of lust.  
"The things you do to me baby," he muttered.  
"Oh really? What kind of things?" you flirted.

He smirked and grabbed your right hand off of his chest and slowly brought it down to the growing bulge in his suit pants. You moaned slightly then started slowly rubbing and squeezing him though his pants. Michael closed his eyes and took in a gasp of air while leaning his head back against the couch. Hearing his light gasps and moans gave you an idea. You slowly got off his lap and knelt on the floor between his legs. He looked down at you and smirked as he watched you undo his belt and unzip his pants. He slightly lifted himself up from the couch so you could pull his pants down. You then pulled his hard member out of his boxers and gave him a couple of slow strokes before you licked him from the base to the tip causing his penis to twitch in your hand. You smirked a little at his reaction and finally wrapped your lips around him bobbing your head up and down. Michael elicited a moan a bit louder than before and stuck his hand in your hair gently tugging on it. You moaned around him and wanted to see how much of him you could fit down your throat as your hands were on his thighs. Eventually, you heard Michael groan out, "Ahh baby. If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum soon."

You let him slide out of your mouth with a popping sound and smiled at him. Michael reached down and grabbed your hands pulling you off the floor and back up onto the couch. He kicked off his expensive, shiny black loafers and pushed you down so you were laying on your back while he was hovering over you. He started kissing your neck again and then down to your cleavage as his hand held on to the bottom of your shirt. He lifted it up over your head revealing your black bra. Heat was rising to your cheeks and you quickly looked away because you were now feeling a little self conscious about yourself. Michael noticed the sudden change in your behavior and stopped what he was doing right away.  
"You okay sweetheart?" he asked.  
"Um...y-yeah," you stuttered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"It's just that... I'm not exactly as skinny or full of silicone as the rest of the girls here in L.S you know," you admitted.  
"Oh baby you are beautiful just the way you are," he said kissing you on the lips.

The insecureness you had felt suddenly melted away from your mind as he brought his hand towards your back. You propped yourself up on your elbows and he unhooked your bra with ease. He threw your bra to the floor and moaned at the sight of you. Michael brought his head down to your left breast and licked over your nipple before lightly biting it. You moaned and brought your hands down to his shoulders. After a few licks and nibbles, you pushed him up slightly to start unbuttoning his dress shirt. He sat up and tossed his jacket off along with his shirt after you got to the last button, leaving himself in just his blue striped boxers. You ran your hands over his soft, hairy chest and then sat up some so your could kiss him along his neck and collar bone. He closed his eyes and rested one of his hands on your waist. His finger tips making their way under the elastic of your shorts tugging on them slightly. Signaling that he wanted them off immediately. You laid back down and pushed your hips up as he pulled them off along with your panties. He came back to your neck and lightly bit it while his hand trailed its way down between your legs. He ran his fingers along your wet folds and pinched your clit before inserting his fingers inside of you. You gasped and arched your back at the sudden wave of pleasure washing over you.

He sucked at the sensitive spot where your shoulder and neck meet causing you to close your eyes and moan. Michael slowly pulled his fingers out of you and quickly looked around the room for his pants. When he found them, he dug in the back pocket for his wallet pulling out a condom before he took his boxers off. He opened it and rolled it on before he lined himself up with your entrance. He pushed your legs up and grabbed onto your ass as he pushed himself into you.   
"Mmm. You're so fucking tight and wet," he grunted.  
Michael then started going in and out of you with a slow pace. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open slightly as he breathed heavily. You pushed your hips up against him to meet his thrusts and his grip on your ass only tightened as he picked up the pace. You were starting to get close so you pulled him down so he could be closer to you. He moved his hands to your hips and his face was buried in to your shoulder. You loudly moaned his name finally feeling the release of your orgasm and you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist. Michael gave you a few more thrusts before he reached his climax biting on to your neck while groaning.

Michael just laid there on top of you while he caught his breath. His chest was sticky with sweat but you really didn't care. You just loved having this man so close to you. He finally pulled out of you and took the condom off shoving it into the empty whiskey bottle that sat on the coffee table. You moved over so your back was pressed up against the back of the couch. He then laid next to you on his back exhausted as you laid your head in the crook of his neck and you wrapped your arm around his waist. Michael pulled the fleece blanket down from the back of the couch to cover you both up.  
"Mind if I start the movie over? I missed most of it," you joked noticing the end credits on the TV screen.  
"Yeah," he chuckled and reached for the remote that was on the end table over his head and handed it to you. You started it over and this time, you both watched the movie in silence until you both eventually dozed off.


	7. Hanging Out With Lamar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Michael spends the night with you, you end up hanging out with Lamar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short one but the next one won't be as short. I might even post it later.

When Michael woke up the next morning, the t.v was repeatedly playing the music on the dvd's menu and you were still laying on his chest sound asleep. He looked down at your sleeping form and kinda smiled to himself. He actually slept great for once and for more than six hours. He hasn't had a woman snuggle up to him in a long time. His wife had always kept her distance from him when she slept and usually after a one night stand he would just leave right afterwards. But with you it was a bit different, he actually enjoyed you being this close to him. He glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall across from him and sighed. It was eight a.m and he had to get his ass home soon. Michael gently rubbed your back and nudged you a bit until you shifted awake.

"Hey baby. I gotta go," he said softly.  
"What time is it?" you mumble slowly getting off of him and sat up so he could get off the couch.  
"Eight," he replied searching for his clothes.  
"It's too early for me," you complained covering yourself up more with the fleece blanket.  
"Then go back to sleep," he chuckled while buttoning up his dress shirt.  
"Mmm hmm," you mumbled as Michael found the remote and shut your t.v off.  
"I'll see you later baby," he said after getting dressed.  
He placed his hand on the side of your face and gave you a soft kiss. You laid back down on the couch and pulled the blanket up to your neck rolling over to your side. Michael briefly smiled at you and made his way to your font door and left your apartment.

You woke up three hours later and slowly sat up. You yawned and rubbed your eyes remembering that Michael had left earlier. You couldn't help but think about what happened last night and blush. Standing up, you wrapped the tan blanket around yourself and went to take a shower. You stayed in the steamy hot shower for nearly an hour until you finally got out and got dressed. You put on a pair of jeans on with a love fist shirt and a black jacket over it. You were going to make yourself some coffee but you heard someone shouting your name outside.  
"Eh! Serena! You home!?"  
You knew who was shouting but walked outside to confirm who it was and of course it was Lamar standing on the sidewalk with Chop.  
"Don't you know how to knock like a normal person!" you shouted.  
"Why would I do that? I don't trust those riggdy ass stairs."  
"It's not that dangerous compared to the shit you do most of the time. Franklin even told me that half of the city is after your ass!"  
"Yeah well that's is just how I do. It just means that I'm a threat to these assholes. Anyways, come walk with me and Chop." he said ignoring your sudden outburst.  
"And where are we going?" you asked.  
"The gas station around the corner. Come on I'll buy you a Junk energy drink. I know how you can be a bitch when you don't have any caffeine."  
"I am not a bitch!" you snapped. "Well you sure as hell act like one sometimes."

You sighed and locked up your apartment before making your way down to Lamar. "Wait. I thought you gave Chop to Franklin?" you asked.  
"I did. But that fat lazy ass forgets to take Chop for walks," he replied.  
"I see," you chuckled.  
Lamar looked over at you and noticed a small hickey on your neck. "Eh. Who's clapping your cheeks?" he asked.  
"What? No one," you replied.  
"Yeah cuz that mark on your neck says other wise," he said poking the bite mark on your neck.  
It then dawned on you that Michael bit your neck last night and you pulled the collar of your jacket up and blushed.  
"Fuck off." you replied and playfully shoved him away from you as you both arrived at the gas station.

"Chop stay," Lamar commanded as you both went inside. You grabbed a Junk and Lamar got a Sprunk soda.  
"So you gonna tell me or what?" he asked when you walked out.  
"Tell you what?"  
"Who you slept with," he bluntly replied.  
"No. I'm not and don't say anything to Frank," you replied as you cracked open your energy drink.  
"That you got your cheeks clapped? Okay, okay I won't. But why don't you want Frank to know?"  
"Stop saying that! I don't need to explain it. Just please do this for me?" you asked getting embarrassed and was more than ready for this conversation to end.  
"A'ight. A'ight. I got you home girl. I won't say anything," Lamar replied.

You both finally got back to your apartment. You thanked Lamar for the drink as you made your way up the stairs and into your house. You plopped down on the couch and sighed kicking off your shoes. Damn Lamar for noticing the hickey on your neck before you did. You grabbed the remote to flip through the channels and noticed that An American Divorce was still in the player. You just hit play deciding on watching it over again holding a pillow on your lap with your legs criss crossed. You made a mental note to return the movie to Michael next time you saw him.


	8. Michael's Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Franklin find out about Michael's issues with the F.I.B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll and I wrote this and the last chapter all at once. So I decided to post this as well. And yes I love tank tops. But hey it's L.S I can only imagine how hot it gets over there.

It had been a couple of days since you have last heard from Michael and you were starting to feel a bit depressed. You started to think that maybe you were just a booty call for him. A one night stand. Of course you were, he was a married man after all. Your phone went off and you quickly checked it hoping that it was Michael. It was just an email from Lester saying that the jewels had been sold and your cut should already be in your bank account by now. You signed in to your banking account to see if it was there and you nearly dropped your phone. You have never had this much money at before. Your phone started ringing in your hand and swiped the screen to answer since it was Franklin. 

"Eh. You get paid yet?" he asked.  
"Yeah I just did. I'm gonna be eating good for a while. No more eating ramen," you happily said.  
"Yeah cuz that's like your main diet. That and energy drinks. You ever see what's in that shit?" he joked. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink later to celebrate."  
"Just you and me?" you ask.  
"Of course. Who else do you think will be there?" he asked.  
"Um...No one." you replied.  
"Okay then. I'll pick you up in a little bit," he said and hung up.

You got dressed real quick putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a gray tank top that was a little short revealing your belly button. You couldn't just wallow around while thinking about Michael all night, and hopefully you would turn some heads to make you feel a little better about yourself. Franklin showed up outside and you met him in the parking lot. Instead of seeing the much expected white Buffalo, you saw that he was on his new green motorcycle.  
"We're going out on this thing?" you ask.  
"Yeah. It's just the two of us. What's wrong with it?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Just asking," you said and sat behind him wrapping your arms around his waist.  
You had both arrived at the bar that was a bit too fancy for your taste. It was on the rich side of town and you hoped to god that Michael wasn't gonna see you here. You fixed your hair out some and hopped off of the bike. All of the sudden, Franklin's phone started ringing.  
"Hey Mike. What's up?" he said wandering off from you.

You just stood there leaning against the bike and had butterflies in your stomach upon hearing his name. You anxiously waited for Frank to come back wondering what's going on.  
"Hey Serena change of plans. We gotta go meet Michael, like now. It sounds really important," he said jogging up to you.  
"Okay. What's going on?" you ask.  
"I don't know. He didn't say. But we gotta meet him by the oil derricks. And you need to keep a look out and make sure we're not being followed," he said getting back on his bike.  
You hopped back on behind him and you nervously kept looking behind you as he drove to the location. Franklin pulled up to the oil field and you both walked up to a light post so you guys will be seen by Michael.  
"Do you think someone knows about the jewelry store?" you shakily asked.  
"I don't know. I hope not. If so I'll take care of you," he assured making you feel a bit better. You could always rely on Franklin to help you in a pinch. 

Suddenly, an unfamiliar car pulls up near you two with Michael getting out.  
"You two need to skip town. Take a little vacation," he said while briskly approaching you both.  
"We don't exactly have anywhere to go," you replied.  
"Yeah what the fuck is going on?" Frank asked.  
"Things alright," he said shifting his legs, "Alright look. You know I told you guys that I know people? Feds that looked after me, after I retired."  
"You did?" you and Frank said at the same time. Then glancing at each other.  
"Yeah I did. Or I think I did. Damn it I've got so many stories, I can't even keep them straight. I'm full of shit."  
"Well your full of shit got us a lot of paper," Franklin said.  
"Yeah. One score with you and we made more money than we ever did hustling," you added.  
"I know. I'm a great thief. But it's the other shit I don't have figured out."  
"So what's the deal with the feds man?" Frank asked.

"This guy, we did a deal a long time ago. It didn't go exactly as planned. Wrong guy got killed. So I had to go into a witness protection program. The problem started when I recently became un-retired. He shows up and starts calling in favors and now I'm working for the feds," he explained.  
"Ah fuck man!" F shouts.  
"Yeah that ain't even the worst part. You know Trevor the guy I told you guys about?"  
"I think so," you said.  
"If you only think so then I wasn't being completely honest. He's hell walking on earth. That's what he is," Mike said.  
"Well lets bury this mother fucker!" Frank shouted getting all worked up now.  
"Yeah good luck with that. Trevor and I have history. Complicated history. You know... I never claimed to be an angel but if you meet this guy, you'll swear that I am one."  
"So what are you going to do?" you asked.  
"I don't know. I guess I'm gonna play off both sides and hope for a way out of this shit."

"Look, you helped us, so the least we can do is help you," Franklin said with you nodding in agreement.  
"It's a death sentence you two."  
"Listen. We don't wanna hear all that shit," you said.  
"Yeah. If the bureau won't take you to court then they're just hustlers anyways. And I'm not gonna let some cat run me up a tree. Fuck that!" Franklin shouted with you still nodding in agreement.  
"This means a lot to me you guys. I'll find you something. Something big. Like I said, I'm a great thief," Michael said while placing his hand on your shoulder. "You guys better take off."  
"Alright I'm with you," Franklin said and walked back to his bike.  
"Take care of yourself baby girl," Michael whispered in your ear.  
"You too," you blushed and followed Frank.  
"You still wanna go out for a drink?" he asked as you got on the motorcycle.  
"Nah. I think I've had enough excitement for one night," you replied.  
"Yeah me too."

You finally got home and plopped onto your bed. 'He called me baby girl. Maybe he does like me,' you thought. You were a bit nervous about what was to come but at the same time you felt a little bit better upon seeing that Michael wasn't trying to avoid you, he was just too busy dealing with shit.


	9. Meeting Mr. Philips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena finally meets Trevor Philips and helps rescue Mr. K.

It's been a good few days since you said you'd help out with Michael's problems with the F.I.B and you finally got the expected phone call from him to help out. So you grabbed a Junk energy drink from your fridge and hopped into your Gauntlet to meet up with him at a warehouse located in Dutch London. When you arrived, Franklin was already there sitting on his green Bagger watching some other guy wearing a red Dusche shirt and beige cargo pants harass some FIB agent standing near a helicopter. You parked near Frank and sat on the hood of your car playing around on your phone while waiting for Michael to show up.

"Hey! Let me have a drink of that! My mouth is fucking dry!" the man shouted dragging your attention away from your phone. He was now standing in front of you. You hopped off your hood and decided to just give it to him not wanting to further irritate him. He took a mouthful and spat it out.  
"What the fuck is this shit!? Huh?" he said dumping the rest of it out on the ground. "It's fucking horrible!"  
"Well... Not very many people have a taste for it," you replied.  
"Yeah? Well... You know what I have a taste for?" he said standing closer, his voice just above a whisper looking you up and down. His brown eyes falling upon your cleavage. You were gonna say something but Franklin stepped in.  
"Hey! I'd leave her alone unless you wanna get smacked," he said.  
"Alright I get it. You're defending your girlfriends honor," he replied while holding his hands up in front of him.  
"No. You'll get smacked by her," Franklin said.

The guy looked back at you as you smirked and sat back on your car. He then went back to argue with the FIB agent. A blue sedan finally pulled up with Michael getting out of the drivers seat and someone scooted over to the drivers seat and drove off.  
"Hey T! Enough with the faux political bull shit!" Michael shouted to the guy causing him to stop harassing the poor agent. "Franklin, Serena. You guys better take off."  
"I'm good," you said.  
"Yeah. I ain't bailing," Frank said.  
"Am I detecting some kind of kids I never had bullshit Mikey, huh?" the guy said. "Look if you guys wanna replace some father figure, you can do a lot better than this fat snake. This fucker would eat his own kids."  
"Like I said, deranged," Mike said.  
"And best friend."  
"Exactly. That's Trevor, my best friend. That's Franklin and Serena, the kids I've always wanted," Michael said with sarcasm. Trevor shook Frank's hand and then yours not letting go until you pulled your hand away. "Here's the shot. I'm gonna do all the heavy lifting on this job. Trevor's going to fly me in and I'm gonna grab this guy. Franklin, you're gonna cover me from the building across the street with a sniper rifle."  
"What about me?" you ask.  
"You should take off," he replied.  
"Not gonna happen," you said and got into the helicopter and started to look over your desert eagle. 

Michael ran his hand through his hair in frustration and sighed then stormed off into the building to get dressed.  
"Mmm. Is there something going on between you and Mikey?" Trevor asked leaning his arm over the side of the helicopter door.  
"Nope," you reply still looking over your gun.  
"Uh huh. He seems awfully protective of you," he pressed. You shoved the clip back into your gun with a click and leaned back with your right foot propped up on the seat. 

Michael came back out wearing a black outfit with a harness on.  
"The government gimp at last!" shouted Trevor.  
"Yeah bite me. Let's get this over with," Michael said getting in sitting next to you.  
Trevor got in and pressed a few buttons making the helicopter come to life and lift off the ground.  
"You're going to stay here and cover me. If it gets too hairy I want you to sit back and stay out of the line of fire. Alright sweetheart?" Michael said leaning towards you putting his hand on your knee.  
"Alright. But I can handle myself," you reply starting to get a little irritated.  
"I know. I just don't want you getting hurt," he said and got up to connect the paracord and carabiners to his harness. 

The helicopter was now hovering right next to the IAA building and Michael started to climb out. "If you dick around while I'm out there, I'll climb back up this rope and strangle you with it!" he shouted before jumping down.  
You watched Michael repel down the side of the building while holding onto your gun. You heard the glass window shatter followed by gun shots and knelt down by the door for cover, but you couldn't really do anything to help since you can't see anything except Michael dangling there with the target holding on to him for his dear life.  
"Get me out of here!" M shouted.  
"Nope. Not until you kill all of them. Did you turn into a big softy over these years?" Trevor said.  
"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Mike said still shooting.

Trevor finally flipped the switch to the winch and Michael was coming up. You grabbed Mr. K and pulled him in and sat him down making sure to strap him in place. You saw a few helicopters that were on your tail shooting at you. You grabbed an assault rifle that was hanging on the wall there and handed it to Michael and shot a few rounds from your magnum at them.  
"Who are you people!?" the guy shouted.  
"Don't worry about that. We're here to help," M replied.  
"They said they were government. I do home theater not surveillance."  
"There are some guys on the ground that will explain everything to you," you replied.  
You and Michael kept shooting until all the helicopters were all shot down.  
"Hey Frank they don't have eyes in the sky anymore. You can clear out of there," Mike said back into his ear piece.  
Trevor finally landed back at the warehouse where there were two agents waiting with a van. Then Mr. K got off and they grabbed him shoving a bag over his head, throwing him into the van.  
"Hey. Take it easy with him!" M shouted and went inside to change.

He came out and noticed that you were still there leaning against your car watching Trevor look over the helicopter.  
"In bed with the bureau and a couple of new running buddies," T said.  
"Yeah they're more like proteges. I'll see you later Trevor."  
"You better believe it buddy," he said flying off with the helicopter.  
"Baby. What are you still doing here?" he asked walking over to you.  
"Well, I thought that maybe you could use a ride," you replied.  
"Yeah I guess I could," he said glancing around seeing that there isn't a car in sight. He then got in to the passenger seat of your car.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Michael finally spoke placing his hand on your thigh squeezing it gently. "Listen baby, I don't want you helping me out with the F.I.B anymore."  
"I don't want to hear any of that okay? It's my choice to be here and I can handle myself. Besides, don't let anyone tell you I'm just a pretty face," you replied.  
"Okay then," he chuckled, "I just don't want anything happening to you because of me."  
"I'll be fine. Really," you reassured.  
You finally pulled your car into his driveway and Michael got out of your car and leaned into your window.  
"Thanks again sweetheart," he said.  
"No problem Michael. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all."  
"I will. I'll see you later baby girl," he said patting your car with his hand and walked inside of his house.  
You backed out of his driveway and headed straight on home with your bed calling your name.


	10. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes to your house with a lot on his mind.

It had been a couple of days since you helped Michael and the FIB kidnap Mr. K from the IAA. You slightly stirred in you sleep when you heard your phone ringing and you grumbled something and rolled over. Your hand was feeling around your end table for your phone. You just hit the answer button not even looking at the bright screen to check caller I.D. 

"Yeah?" you yawned.  
"Did I wake you up baby?"  
You sat up as soon as you recognized his voice.  
"No. No you didn't," you lied glancing over at your clock. Nine a.m. It was still too early for you.  
"Alright. Well I'm on my way over to your place right now."  
"You are?" you said then jumped out of bed and ran in to the bathroom to at least fix your bed head.  
"Yeah sorry about that. I just really need someone to talk to right now."  
"It's fine," you replied.  
"Well anyways, I'm here."

You walked over to your front door and opened it letting Michael come in. He was wearing his leather jacket, jeans, and aviator sunglasses. He takes a good look at you and smirks. You now realize that in your rush to get out of bed, you had forgotten to put some clothes on. You were only wearing a tank top and your underwear which is what you typically sleep in. You stood there blushing and looked away from his gaze.  
"Come on baby. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he teased as he sauntered closer to you and put his hands on your waist.   
He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours squeezing you tightly against his chest. The smell of his cologne embraced you as he did with his arms. You pulled away from him when you noticed an all too familiar taste and smell on his breath.   
"Michael, have you been drinking? It's only nine in the morning. Have you even slept at all last night?" you asked.  
"Yeah well shit came up," he replied walking to your couch and sat down.

"What kind of shit?" you asked as you sat on the arm rest of the couch next to him. "What's wrong?"  
"My family fucking left me yesterday," he said leaning his head back resting his eyes.  
"Oh shit. I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be. I..." Michael looked into your eyes seeing that you were genuinely concerned about him and ran his hand through his hair. "I tried to kill my wife's yoga instructor and don't even get me started on what my son, Jimmy did. He fucking drugged me and left me in the middle of the street. When I got back home they were gone and now... I'm just living in a big old empty house."  
"You can stay here as long as you want. I mean it's not as great as your place. But my house is always open for you. I think I have a spare key around here somewhere," you said getting up to find the key.  
"Actually," he said grabbing your hand. "I was hoping that you would come stay with me for a while."  
"Michael I...I couldn't possibly..." you stuttered getting a bit nervous.  
"Serena. Baby please stay with me?" he asked. His voice was just above a whisper while gently squeezing your hand. You looked into his tired, reddened, blue eyes and slowly nodded your head.  
"I'm gonna get dressed and pack a couple of bags real quick," you smiled letting go of his hand.

You left to your room, got dressed, and packed up as fast as you could because you didn't want to keep him waiting. When you came back into the living room, Michael was mindlessly pacing around the room to keep himself awake.  
"Okay. I'm ready," you said catching his attention with two bags slung around your shoulders.  
"Here. Let me carry your bags for you," he said reaching over for them.  
You hesitantly let him carry them out to his car. Locking up your apartment, you looked up at the graying sky and then around the parking lot for his black Tailgater.  
"Where's your car?" you asked.  
"Ah. Jimmy has it so I'm using a rental car for now," he said walking up to a red Declasse.  
"He drugged you and then you let him borrow your car?" you asked.  
"No he just took it. Right after he drugged me," he said and you shook your head.  
"Hey maybe you should let me drive?" you asked as he put your bags in the back seat.  
"Why?"  
"Come on. You look tired and you've been drinking. It's a miracle that you didn't wreck the car on the way over here. Now hand the keys over," you argued.  
"Alright. Alright," he said giving you the keys and got in the passenger seat.

By the time you pulled into his driveway, Michael was already dozing off, his head was leaning against the window.  
"Hey we're here," you said placing your hand on his arm.  
He looked around at his surroundings and got out of the car grabbing your bags. When he got inside, he placed your bags on the couch that was by the front door and went into the living room and plopping down onto his couch tossing his sunglasses neat the ash tray on the coffee table.  
"Why don't you lay down for a little bit Michael?" you asked while walking to the back of the couch. You put your hands on his shoulders and started gently massaging them. Michael closed his eyes briefly and moaned in appreciation leaning his head back. You could feel the knots from all the stress he has in them. He then opened his eyes and looked at you as you continued rubbing him.  
"How about we watch t.v instead?" he asked.  
"Okay," you sighed giving up.   
You sat next to Michael and he turned the t.v on flipping through the channels until he came across a movie.  
"Now this is a good movie," he said wrapping his arm around your shoulder pulling you closer to him. You kicked your shoes off and brought your legs up onto the couch resting your head on his chest.

About halfway though the movie, you started to hear light snores coming from Michael and smiled to yourself. You ended up staying there until the movie was over because you didn't want to end up waking him. Slowly, you shimmied yourself out of his arm and he leaned against the arm rest still fast asleep. Shutting his t.v off, you padded off towards his dinning room to watch the rain that was now falling in his backyard but you stopped as soon as you glanced into his kitchen. There were a couple of empty bottles of booze, a few dirty glasses, and some fast food bags scattered through out his counter tops. You walked in and quickly straightened up his kitchen for him before going back to the dinning room area. Leaning against the back door, you watched the rain, enjoying the sounds it was making as the droplets landed in the pool. Michael's snoring could be heard coming from the living room and you lightly chuckled to yourself. You grabbed two chairs from the table and brought them closer to the door. You sat in one chair and propped your legs up on the other, watching the rain fall. Until you eventually fell asleep due to the soothing sounds of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll. :) The next chapter will probably be another smut.


	11. Rainy Night at Michael's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night you stay at Michael's house and one thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut warning.* In this chapter, I wanted to give Michael the much needed attention he deserves. So please enjoy.

You woke up to feeling someone gripping on to your shoulder and slightly shaking you. Looking up you saw Michael hovering over you.  
"Well that's a weird place to fall asleep," he joked.  
"I was enjoying the rain and I guess I fell asleep," you replied while stretching out your legs and hearing one of your knees pop.  
"I can see that," he said as you got up to push the chairs back to the table. "I was wondering if you're hungry."  
"I'm not too hungry. But I can make you something," you offered padding off to the kitchen.   
You walked over to the fridge and gripped the handle to open it. You stopped when you saw a note taped up saying 'I hope you choke on this'. You wondered what kind of a woman would leave a shitty note like that for their husband. And you also wondered why Michael would just leave it there to see everyday.  
"Actually, I was thinking on ordering something. I invited you here. You don't need to cook... or clean," he said looking around the now organized kitchen.  
"Um...Okay," you turned around to meet his gaze.  
"Is pizza okay with you?" he asked pulling out his phone to look up their online menu.  
"Yeah. That's fine. Oh and any topping is fine with me. Except for pineapple or anchovies," you replied.  
"Okay then," he chuckled walking off to the living room eyes still glued to his phone.

You followed behind him and sat on the couch pulling your legs up to sit criss cross.  
"Pizza will be here soon," he said.  
"I was wondering, how did you meet Trevor?" you asked.  
"Well, that's a story," he said leaning back on the couch. "I was in my twenties and I had stolen some cargo that was supposed to be smuggled over the border. Well, an older guy found out and was chasing after me and I see this guy standing by the plane. He was kinda scrawny and had a mullet. For some reason, he came over and shot a flare gun in the old guy's eye. We didn't know what to do after that, so we just dragged the guy into the cargo bay on the plane and then dumped him in a near by lake. The whole plane smelled so bad. We both ended up throwing up from it. I will never forget it," he smiled.

You smiled back as he was reminiscing and the door bell rang. Michael got up and paid for the pizza and you followed him into the kitchen as he set the box down on the counter. He grabbed a couple of plates and handed you one as you opened the box.  
"Wow. That's a lot of meat," you joked eyeing the pizza that was loaded with an assortment of different meats.  
"You said anything was fine," he said.  
"I know," you giggled while grabbing a couple of slices and walking off to the living room.  
Michael followed you and grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. He stopped on The Underbelly of Paradise.  
"I really hate this guy," he muttered.  
"Who? Steve Haines?"  
"Yeah. I met the guy. That's who we got roped into working for," he replied.  
"Oh really? Him?" you grunted.  
"Yeah. I know," he said flipping through the channels again. Stopping on Jack Howitzer.

You had finished eating and took both yours and his plates into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. By the time you came back, you saw that Michael was now laying on his back on the couch. He lifted his arm that was closest to the back of the couch and signaled you to lay with him. So you climbed over his lap, laying right where he wanted you to. You had your head resting on his shoulder and your arm lazily placed across his chest. He laid his hand on your waist as you both watched the t.v. After a few minutes passed by, you felt his hand slowly travel down from your waist to your ass. He was brushing his thumb back and forth on it and then he gave it a light squeeze. You quietly gasped and gripped his jacket in your hand and looked up at his face. He was looking down at you with his half lidded blue eyes and you pulled yourself up to kiss him. He moved his other hand to the back of your head to deepen the kiss. Then he gave your ass another squeeze causing you to moan in his mouth.

"You like that baby?" he whispered while pulling away.  
"Mmm hmm," you replied.  
"You wanna go up to my room?" he asked staring into your eyes.  
You nodded and rolled off of him so he could get up. You padded after him up the stairs and into the room on your right. His bedroom was just as fancy as the rest of his house. There was even a vanity and a victorian style couch in there. You saw another horrible message that you assume was left by his wife written on the mirror. You felt Michael put his hand on your lower back to bring your attention back to him. You turned towards him and wrapped your hands around his neck and pressed your lips against his. He placed his hands on your waist and sat on his bed pulling you onto his lap in one swift movement slightly startling you. He started kissing your collar bone and made his way down to your breasts. He groaned as he buried his face in between your cleavage. His hands were once again on your ass and he roughly pulled you closer to him. You could feel his growing erection between your thighs. You grabbed onto his leather jacket and pulled it off of his shoulders followed by his shirt. Michael grabbed your tank top and quickly yanked it over your head.

You hopped off his lap and he tried to pull you back onto him but you shook your head and then nodded towards the head of the bed. He took the hint and kicked off his boots then laid down resting his head on his pillow. You took your jeans off and climbed back on to his lap and he pulled you down to his mouth. He bit your lower lip and you opened your mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside. He had one hand behind your head and the other was on your back slowly moving upwards and unhooked your white padded bra tossing it aside. His hands then moved to your breasts giving them a light squeeze before he pinched your nipples eliciting a moan from you.

You moved your mouth to his neck slowly kissing and licking. You made you way to his collar bone and down his chest until you reached the top of his jeans.Your hands quickly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. Then you rolled off of him briefly so he could pull his pants off. You pulled his blue striped boxers down his thighs and his dick finally sprung free from its containment. He gave a gasp as you licked up his shaft until you got to his head and wrapped your lips around it. Bobbing your head up and down just around the tip just to tease him a bit. He got a little impatient and put his hand in your hair and lightly pushed your head down onto him. You then took him by surprise when you shoved as much of him in your mouth as you could without gagging resulting in a loud moan coming from him while he tightened his grip in your hair.

Michael had to stop you after a few minutes so you pulled your matching underwear off and crawled back on top of him lining up your throbbing entrance up with his dick. You slowly brought yourself down on him until he filled you. Michael placed his hands on your hips and held you still. "Wait baby. What about protection?" he asked.  
"I got on birth control pills since the last time we had sex," you replied.  
"Smart girl," he muttered.  
You started going up and down slowly with your hands placed on his chest. Your finger tips were lightly digging into his chest. He moved his hands down and griped onto your ass again helping you keep up your pace. He lifted his hand and gave you ass a good smack causing a loud moan to leave your mouth. Michael pulled you down closer to him with your chest pressed up against his and his arm was around your back. You felt your orgasm building up and you leaned your head against his shoulder and moaned Michael's name as the wave of ecstasy had finally washed over you. 

You kept your pace going until eventually he shouted, "Oh fuck baby!" Gripping onto your hips rather hard as he came. You rolled off of him and laid there next to him while you both caught your breaths. Michael sat up and grabbed the red blanket that was at the foot of the bed and covered the both of you as he laid back down. Then he reached over to his night stand grabbing a red wood cigarette lighting it up and wrapped his arm around you pulling you close. You laid your head back in its usual place against his slightly sweaty shoulder and closed your eyes. Your hand was across his chest, lazily rubbing circles with your finger tips. Sometime after, you ended up dozing off from the soothing sounds of Michael's breathing and the rain that was still falling outside of his windows.


	12. Make Yourself At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena gets bored while Michael is away and explores his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure on how to end this chapter. Sorry that it's short and seems cut off.

You woke up and rolled over when you heard the sound of Michael's phone ringing. He answered it and after his conversation he rolled over and held you from behind your back for a minute. You could feel that he was still naked when he pressed himself against your behind.  
"Hey baby I've got to leave for something. I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered in you ear and lightly kissed your neck.  
"Do you need me to help?" you yawned.  
"No it's fine. I just have to go see what Dave and Steve Haines wants. You go ahead and stay in bed. I know how it's too early for you."  
"Okay then. I'll see you later," you replied.  
"Yeah. Just make yourself at home sweetheart," he said kissing your temple.  
You watched Michael get out of the bed and made his way to his walk-in closet staring at his slightly hairy naked ass and tried to hold in a giggle by pressing your face into the pillow. He walked out wearing his charcoal colored suit while fixing his cuff links and left the room. You rolled over into his side of his bed taking in his scent before you dozed back off.

You woke up a couple of hours later and stretched out in Michael's queen sized bed. You were gonna get dressed but remembered that you left your bags all the way by the front door. You didn't want to run down the stairs butt naked for them. The thought of someone from Michael's family coming home while you were running around butt naked left you feeling a bit nervous so you walked into his closet to find a shirt or something to cover up with real quick. Glancing around in there, you saw a bright blue and white checkered flannel shirt of his and threw that on. Wrapping it tightly around your waist instead of buttoning it up.

Your bare feet slowly tip toed along the cold tile floor and down the stairs to the couch that was by the front door and you grabbed your bags. Then quickly raced back up the stairs to change. You put on a pair of shorts and a black top with a purple ribbon that tied around the back and went into his kitchen for some much needed caffeine. You looked inside of his fridge hoping there would be a can of Sprunk or something in there but there wasn't. You turned your attention over to his coffee maker and opened the cupboard that was above it and was relieved to find a can of coffee grounds inside. You made yourself a pot, poured a cup, and decided to explore Michael's backyard to keep yourself busy until he got home. After all, you did end up leaving your car at home so it's not like you could go anywhere.

You walked over to the large pool and decided to dip your bare feet in the cool water while you drank your piping hot coffee. Glancing up towards the side of his house you noticed a water fountain and that he even had a tennis court. After you finished your caffeine, you got up and placed your cup on a near by table. Your feet was dripping water as you made your way towards the tennis court. Stopping at the fountain briefly, a lone leaf that was floating around in the water had caught your attention. You plucked the soggy leaf out and tossed it to the ground.

Finally getting to the tennis court, you saw a bucket of tennis balls and grabbed one tossing it in the air and catching it repeatedly while pacing around until you got bored of it and went inside to watch t.v. You just realized that you had mindlessly brought the ball in with you so you swapped it out with the t.v remote that was on the coffee table. You plopped on to the couch and flipped through the channels stopping on Princess Robot Bubblegum since there was nothing else on at the moment. Hearing the front door open, you looked over the couch hoping it wasn't his wife or something. To your relief it was only Michael with a bag of food from Cluckin' Bell.

"How'd it go?" you asked standing up.  
"I had to snipe some poor bastard while Trevor "interrogated" the guy that we rescued," he replied. "Anyways, I brought you something to eat since you had to sit here alone all day."  
"Thanks," you smiled grabbing the bag of food. Michael poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat next to you in his usual spot. He noticed the random tennis ball sitting on his table and raised his eyebrow at you.  
"I got bored," you explained before taking a bite of your chicken sandwich.  
"Sorry about that," Michael said and took a drink from his glass.  
"I can help you with the next thing. Franklin and I both said that we would help you. Besides, you know that I can handle myself," you smiled.  
"Yeah?" he chuckled. "Well let's just see what the next thing is first sweetheart."


	13. Stopping the Merry Weather Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena helps Lester stop the boys from doing something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally playing the game as I'm working on this. But as I did this heist, this idea just came to me.

A couple of days later, Michael gets a call from Trevor needing his help with something important. And once again, Michael had left you behind. You are getting quite sick of this. He is treating you like a baby. You sat on the sofa in the living room and flipped through the channels on his projection t.v above the fireplace until your phone started ringing. You didn't recognize the number but you decided to answer it anyways. "Hello?" you asked.  
"Serena thank god one of you answered. Where's Michael? Is he with you?" he quickly asked. You recognized that voice.  
"Lester?" you asked "Michael's helping Trevor with something. He didn't give me any of the details though."  
"Damn it! Okay I need you to come get me right away. We need to stop them from doing something incredibly stupid," he said.  
"I'm not at home and I don't even have my car with me at the moment. But I can go get it. Then I'll come straight over to get you."  
"Okay. I'm at the Mount Zonah Medical Center. Get here as soon as you can," Lester said before hanging up.

You shut the t.v off, called the Downtown Cab company, and waited outside of the gates for the cab to show up. It wasn't long before the taxi pulled up in front of you.  
"Where am I taking you young lady?" he asked as you hopped in the back seat.  
"Um. The Chamberlain Hills Apartments," you said.  
"What's a girl like you doing going to a shady place like that?" He asked while glancing at the spanish style mansion that you were waiting in front of.  
"Why does it matter? I'm kind of in a hurry. So please step on it," you snapped while trying to remain polite.  
"Alright then. You got it. Don't say I didn't warn you though," he replied as he drove off.

It didn't take long for you to arrive at your apartment. You paid the driver and pulled the keys to your Gauntlet out of your pocket as you walked over to it. You started up your muscle car and sped off to the hospital where Lester said he was at and parked it in the parking lot near the doors. You walked briskly into the building and went straight to the front desk for assistance.  
"I'm here to see a friend of mine. His name is Lester Crest," you said.  
"Okay. Give me one second," she said while typing at her computer. "He's on the third floor, room number 315."  
"Thanks." you said and walked off to find an elevator.

You wandered around the hospital for a good few minutes before you finally found one. God how you hated hospitals, they were all like getting lost in a maze. You pressed button number three and leaned against the back wall until it finally stopped on the floor you needed. You slowly walked down the hallway, reading every door number until you found room 315. You were glad that Lester's room was near by and knocked before you entered the room. He was laying in the bed wearing a hospital gown with an I.V hooked up to his arm.  
"Finally. It took your dear sweet time to get here," he complained.  
"Well I kinda got lost in here," you admitted. "So what's going on?"  
"First you gotta get me out of here. I'll explain everything on the way," he said while sitting up.  
Lester pulled his I.V out, grabbed his cane, and headed for the door poking his head out. When he passed in front of you, you saw his bare ass.  
"Aren't you gonna put some clothes on?" you asked. Your face reddening as you looked away.  
"What part of I'm in a hurry do you not understand? Now come on," he harshly whispered to you.  
"Alright alright," you said and followed him out of the room.

You both made it around the corner and you saw a lonely wheelchair sitting there. You brought it over to Lester so he can sit in it and you pushed him into the elevator. When the elevator got to the ground floor, you walked on ahead to make sure it was clear but there was a male nurse standing around the corner scrolling through his phone. You walked over to him to maybe try to distract him while Lester could get out of the building.  
"Hey could you help me? I'm lost and can't seem to find room 135," you lied.  
"Well, there is no room 135," he said while closing his phone screen.  
"There isn't? I could have sworn that's what my friend said she was in," you said now feeling heat rising to your cheeks from embarrassment.  
"No. The rooms on this floor only go up to 125."  
"Maybe that's the room she's in. I got the message as a text so maybe it was a typo or something," you rambled on. "Could you show me the way please?"  
"Alright miss follow me," he said. He shoved his phone in his pocket then turned around and walked on ahead.

You saw that Lester had finally made it outside and you made a bee line for the front doors casually speed walking after him. You grabbed the handles to his wheelchair and pushed him over to your car. It was already getting dark out and you hoped you could get to the boys in time. You opened the passenger door to your car and helped him get inside handing him his cane. You sighed after you closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. At least Lester pulled his gown closed before he sat down. You didn't want to have a sweaty ass mark on your leather seats.  
"Where am I going?" you asked after you started up the car.  
"Give me a sec I'm tracking Michael's phone," he said as he was messing with his phone. "He's at the docks right off of the airport."  
"Okay. Are you gonna tell me what's going on now that we're alone?" you ask pulling out of the hospital parking lot.  
"Trevor found out that Merry Weather has a nuke being stored at the docks and he decided to steal it and sell it to the Chinese," he answered.  
"Merry Weather has a nuke?"  
"Yes and if Trevor steals it, we are all going to be on the governments watch list."  
"That's not good," you said.  
"No it's not so step on it!" he yelled.

Your Gauntlet roared as you stepped on the accelerator and weaved though traffic the best you could without crashing. You had to hit the brakes and swerve every once in a while and wondered how the hell Franklin could do it so easily. Maybe it was the concentration thing that Lamar said he does. You got to the docks and shut your headlights off as you slowly approached a submarine being loaded into a semi truck. You saw Franklin standing there with Michael wearing a wet suit.  
"Serena? Lester? What are you guys doing here? You should be in the hospital," asked Michael.  
"Yeah I should be. But I couldn't just sit there while you guys steal a nuke so Trevor can sell it to the Chinese."  
"What? A nuke? The Chinese?" asked Franklin.  
"What did you think was in there?" Lester replied.  
"Whoa! Lester Crest! Looking good and hanging on!" shouted Trevor as he approached you guys.  
"Do you have any idea what you just did here?" he replied.  
"I just pulled a score," Trevor said.  
"We're all going to end up on the government's watch list for this," you said.  
"What?" asked Michael turning his attention to you.  
"That's what Lester said," you replied.  
"Yeah. We are. Every single one of us," said Lest.  
"So fucking what?!" shouted Trevor.  
"So what?! They don't watch! They kill! We'll all be dead within a week! Think!" shouted Michael.  
"Maybe I can arrange for it to be found among the wreckage," said Lester.  
"Alright. Lester get a guy and put it back before they notice it's gone," replied Mike.  
"All loaded up...Trevor," said a guy wearing a flannel shirt running up to him.  
"Ugh! Great and you and the patient can put it back!" he shouted clearly irritated. 

Leaning against your car, you watched Lester and the guy wearing the flannel run back to the truck and drove off in a hurry. Michael walked over to you while Franklin waved to you two and took off on his motorcycle. "Need a ride home Mikey?" you asked.  
"Yeah. So how did you get involved in this?" he asked changing out of his wet suit.  
"Lester called me. I had to help him sneak out of the hospital. And I was very good at it by the way." you kinda lied. Hoping that Michael would use your skills more than just in bed.  
"Okay I get it," he said "I'll let you get more involved in the next thing. Alright?"

You just sighed knowing full well that he wasn't gonna let you in on anything big. You bit your bottom lip and decided just to drop it for now. He got into your car after he ditched the wet suit and you headed back to Michael's house. You pulled into the driveway and put it in park.  
"Hey could you park in the garage?" he asked.  
"Yeah," you said and pulled up. Michael hit a button on his keys and the garage door opened for you to pull in. You shut the car off and followed him inside the house to the kitchen.  
"Fucking Trevor! What a loon," he said leaning against the counter in front of his whiskey bottle. You walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass for him.  
"Well you did tell me he was always getting into absurd shit," you said as you placed it on the counter in front of him.  
"Yeah. We would have to skip town because he would always end up killing someone in a fit of rage," he replied while pouring himself a glass and closing the lid.  
"That bad huh?" you chuckled.  
"You have no idea," he replied putting his hand around your lower back and kissed you lightly. He nodded his head towards the living room and you walked into the living room to watch another movie with him.


	14. Dump Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tag along with Michael to see what the FIB wants now and Franklin starts asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Sorry it took a while to post. I might post the next chapter later. I also wanna say thank you guys for reading everything so far. I know I'm not the best at writing but you guys are keeping me motivated to keep writing.

Michael got yet another call from Steve Haines and walked out of his house and got into his red rental car. You weren't going to be left behind this time so you followed him and hopped into the passenger seat.  
"What are you doing Serena?" he asked.  
"You said I could do the next one," you replied.  
"No. I said we'll see what the next one is."  
"And that's what we're doing right?" you asked buckling up your seat belt.  
"Right," Michael sighed and ran his hand over his chin. He drove to the same warehouse on Dutch London when you helped out with the Mr. K thing. "Listen, just let me do all the talking alright?" Michael said as he got out of his car.  
"Alright fine," you groaned and closely followed behind him to where Davey, Steve Haines, and another agent were sitting.

"What the fuck is this shit? We handled your little immigration problem or what ever the fuck that was. We're straight," Michael complained.  
"Oh yeah. You killed people, tortured people, and committed a ton of other crimes. You and me are so straight we're arrows," Haines said.  
"Davey. Can't you do anything about this fucking turd?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah Davey. What can you do about me?" Steve asked.  
"Here's Trevor," Dave said nodding towards Trevor as he walked up.  
"Great! A bunch of government shit bags and their favorite stoolie. What's he been telling you?" asked Trevor.  
"Oh he said how you guys were happy to help the government in any way you can," said Haines.  
"Oh really? Because I was told that if we helped with the last thing, which we did, all of our past indiscretions would be forgotten in a haze of patriotic fervor."  
"Who said that? Did I say that? I'm in charge here! Me! You understand!" he shouted.

"No not really. What were you saying again?" said Franklin as he walked up to the group.  
"What I was saying...Oh you're good. The three cunts!" Steve shouted then finally noticing you standing behind Michael.  
"Listen, we need your help with something else. Some of the government is pretty corrupt," said Davey.  
You saw the guys do a 'see no evil, speak no evil, and hear no evil' pose and bit your bottom lip and looked at the ground to prevent yourself from laughing. "Not you guys though. Right?" you finally spoke.  
"We're corrupt in a good way," he replied.  
"The agency wants to encourage panic so they can ensure a bump in their budget. That's how they get paid," said Haines. "Now they secured some funds that we need to use in our fight against crime."  
"And where did they get that from?" you asked lightly kicking a small rock that was on the ground in front of you.  
"Drugs. They love selling drugs," Haines answered.  
"Yeah who doesn't?" Trevor added.  
"We think they are going to use the money to fund a war on the streets and we need you guys to requisition that money for us."  
"The bonds are leaving the terminal in an armored car," said Dave.  
"Yeah? Fuck you Dave. We don't have time for proper planning," Michael argued.  
"It's not my problem. Now figure it out," Haines said walking off.  
"You'll be fine," Dave said before following Steve.  
"Yeah fuck you Dave," Michael muttered.

"Nice work slick. We're going to be doing pat downs at the airport before they're done with us," Trevor complained sitting on a crate.  
"Y'know fuck you!" shouted Mike.  
"So now what?" you asked the guys.  
"Yeah. How the fuck are we gonna get this shit done?" asked Frank putting his foot up on another crate.  
"I don't know," Michael replied pacing around. "I got it. Classic blitz play. It's in an industrial area right? So I'm thinking vehicles. Trash truck to block, a tow truck to sack 'em. Get some disguises and we're golden. I just hope that they don't have a panic button. If they do we'll handle it, if and when."  
"If and mother fuckin when," Franklin said nodding his head towards his car at you.  
"So what do I do?" you asked.  
"You can get the boiler suits and masks for the three of us," Michael said.  
"I'm not a fucking baby," you quietly groaned.  
"What did you just fucking say?" Mike snapped.  
"Nothing. I'll get the masks and suits for you guys," you said walking over to Franklin's car.

You got into the passenger seat of his car and shut the door. Franklin's phone started ringing as soon as he pulled out of the lot. He swiped the answer button and put it on speaker phone."Oh yeah. I almost forgot, we need a get away car something fast and discrete. And park it somewhere we ain't gonna crash into something taking off," said Michael.  
"What! I didn't catch that!" shouted Trevor before he hung up.  
"Hey I noticed that you haven't been at your crib in a while. Lamar said he even stopped by and you weren't home," said Frank.  
"Uh... Yeah I've been staying with a friend for a while," you replied.  
"A friend?"  
"Yeah. I have other friends than just you and Lamar you know," you snapped. You hated being questioned so it always made you moody.  
"And just now? How'd you get here? I didn't see your car."  
"Um...Michael gave me a ride. What's with all the questions Frank?" you snapped leaning towards the window looking at traffic going by. "Hey look! There's a dump truck," you pointed out to a truck that was stopping so they could pick up trash.  
"I was just wondering that's all," he whispered and looked at where you were pointing. He then pulled the car over to the side of the road. "I'm going to stop the car in front of them. You hop in, jack the truck, and meet me back at the lot," he said.  
"I can't do that. You know that I can't drive a stick shift," you argued.  
"Fine, you stop the car and I'll steal the truck then. But as soon as I get in, you gotta get out of here. The cops are gonna be on us," he said.

Frank got out of the car and rushed along the sidewalk towards the truck. Hopping over the center console and into the drivers seat, you drove up to the dump truck that was now back in motion. You changed lanes in front of it and shut the car off slowing into a stop. The driver of the truck flipped you off and yelled some obscenities.  
"I'm sorry! I'm having car problems!" you shouted and started the car back up.  
Franklin then pulled the guy out of the driver seat and threw him to the ground. You casually drove off because you definitely didn't want to be around when the cops arrive. You looked out the rear view mirror and Franklin was already speeding off in a different direction. The cops seemed to be already on him. Frank was good at loosing the cops, but you still wondered how he was going to out run them on that slow ass thing. Making your way back to the lot, you hoped that Frank wasn't gonna ask you more questions. You didn't want him to find out that you were sleeping with Michael and might have even caught feelings for the older man. You wouldn't hear the end of it. You pulled into the lot and waited for Franklin to show up with the truck.

After a few minutes, the dump truck pulled into the lot and parked. It didn't even have a single scratch on it. "How'd you do that?" you asked. Knowing first hand that the cops in this city loved to shoot at you and try to ram your car off the road first then ask questions later.  
"Do what?"  
"How did you loose the cops in that thing?"  
"Ehh it was easy," he answered.  
You smiled and shook your head walking to the passenger seat of his car, his driving skills had always amazed you. Franklin called Michael letting him know that the dump truck was already taken care of.  
"A'ight so what are we doing now?" he asked you.


	15. Masks and Boiler Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heist prepping.

"A'ight so what are we doing now?" he asked you.  
"I need to get the boiler suits and masks for you guys," you replied.  
"Okay I know where we can get the boiler suits and the masks," he said and drove to Vespucci Beach for the masks.  
"So what have you been up to lately?" you asked.  
"Well, I got to know Trevor," he said.  
"Did you?"  
"Yeah he came to my aunt's house. Lamar was there too trying to make me help him do something for Stretch. It went bad and Trevor got me out of there."  
"Stretch again? Why do you guys keep trusting him? You told me what happened last time you were with him."  
"I don't trust him. It's Lamar's stupid ass that keeps trusting him," Franklin said and parked the car.

You got out of the car and walked around the corner to the mask shop. You stood there for a few seconds, looking at each one. You were unsure of which ones to get. The last thing you wanted was for them to stand out. You settled on the hockey masks, they seemed pretty basic, and paid for the three of them and made your way back to Frank's car. You tossed the bag in the back seat and he drove off to get the suits. "Hey. When are you going to paint over that ugly purple stripe on your car? That's the Balla's color," Frank teased.  
"I already told you, purple is my favorite color and I'm not gonna let a couple of street gangs change that. Besides, it looks way better in purple than in green," you joked.  
"Yeah and you live in Chamberlain Hills where the CGF are."  
"I can handle myself," you said.  
"Yeah. I know."

Franklin stopped at the Ammu-Nation in Strawberry. This time Franklin came in with you. You went straight to the clothes while Frank had his attention on the guns. You had no idea what sizes to get the guys so you walked over to Franklin to maybe get an idea of where to start. He was leaning against the glass eyeing a shotgun that was on the back wall. You took the opportunity to check the tag on the back of his slightly sagging jeans.  
"Hey what are you doing!?" Frank jumped.  
"I was just checking your pant size. Jeez," you laughed.  
"Well don't do that! You could have just asked." he shouted  
You held your hand in front of your mouth and giggled walking back to the boiler suits. The man that worked behind the counter looked over at you. "You look familiar. Weren't you here with a rich older man using the shooting range a while back?" he asked you.  
"Um... Yeah. I was...Why?" you replied.  
"You two seemed pretty close," he added.  
"Huh?" asked Franklin.  
"I was just showing him my shooting skills. That's all," you answered and grabbed a couple of boiler suits. You stayed quiet and grabbed one more figuring that they would fit the boys and brought them up to the register to pay. Franklin followed behind you back to his Buffalo.

"Hey what the fuck is going on with you? You're acting all suspicious and shit," asked Frank.  
You sighed and bit your lower lip. You had to tell him something. Maybe just enough to stop him from questioning you so much. "All right fine. The friend that I've been staying with is Michael. His family left him and he didn't want to be alone in his big house."  
"What!?"  
"He came to my apartment asking me if I would stay with him. What was I supposed to say?"  
"You could have said no! Damn Serena! What you finna do when his family comes back and you're there?"  
"I'll burn that bridge when I get there," you replied.  
"Man I thought that Lamar was the only stupid one," he whispered mostly to himself.  
"I heard that," you snapped. "Anyways, can you please take me to Michael's house? I left my car and my house keys there."  
"Shit. I ain't gonna make you walk," he answered.  
"Thanks Frank," you said leaning forward and switching the radio so there wasn't an awkward silence in the car. Speedline Miracle Masterpiece was playing. Frank pulled up to the front gate and you got out, grabbed the bags, and walked around the car to punch in the code that Michael gave you to open the gate. "Thanks again Franklin. Look, I know you think I'm an idiot. Maybe I am a bit of one, but I know what I'm doing," you said leaning down to Franklin's window.  
"Yeah. What ever," he said.

You walked up the driveway and opened the front door. Michael walked into the hallway from the living room holding a glass of whiskey. He was wearing his beige shorts and an open blue shirt exposing his chest. "It's just me," you said. "Anyways, I got the masks and boiler suits you asked for. I even helped Franklin steal the dump truck."  
"Good. Listen Serena, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," he said.  
"It's okay Mikey. I know how stressed you've been. But, I only want to help you."  
"I know. After we steal the money or bonds, I'm gonna need to get out of there to deliver it. Take my car and park it a block away from where the action is, I'll get to you as soon as I can."  
"Yeah. I can do that," you replied.  
"I already got the tow truck. We're just waiting on Trevor to get the getaway car. Then we can make our move," he said walking into the kitchen.  
"Have you eaten yet?" you asked.  
"Not yet. But I was gonna order something," he said refilling his glass.  
"I can just make you something. It's no big deal," you said opening the almost empty fridge. The truth is, you were getting sick of eating out and wanted a home cooked meal and maybe an excuse to use the fancy looking stove that caught your attention since you first saw it.  
"Like I said, you don't have to cook while you're here. Besides, my wife never cooked so we mostly only ate out anyways," Michael admitted.  
"Okay. We'll order out tonight. But tomorrow I'm gonna go to the store and grab a few things. I won't take no for an answer," you argued pointing at him.  
"Yeah yeah," he muttered taking a drink from his glass with his blue eyes watching you wander off into the living room.


	16. Blitz Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena assists with the armored truck heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I've been a bit busy lately. But here's chapter 16. The next one might be a smut.

You pulled into the driveway of Michael's house using his red rental car since it was blocking the garage where your Gauntlet was tucked into. Getting out you walked over to the trunk of the car and opened it pulling out a few bags of groceries. You had told Michael that you were going to buy food for dinner and you really meant it. You lugged the bags straight into the kitchen to put the food away and ran into Michael.   
"You didn't have to go buy food. Here, let me pay you back for it. What did it come up to?" he said digging into his back pocket for his wallet.  
"Hey. It's on me really. I hope you like steak," you replied setting the bags on the counter.  
"Oh man. I love steak. What else did you get?" he grinned poking through the bags.  
"Wait until dinner," you giggled pushing his hand away gently.  
"Alright then," he chuckled. "Oh yeah. We have everything we need to make a move on the armored truck. So we're doing this thing tonight."  
"Okay. I'll make dinner afterwards then," you replied while opening the fridge.

A few hours later, you followed Michael out the front door with a duffel bag, which held the items you had purchased yesterday, slung around his right shoulder. He stopped by the car and dug around in his pockets for something.  
"Looking for something?" you asked.  
"My keys..."  
You dug into your left pocket and jingled the keys and smiled then tossing them to him. He caught the keys and shook his head tossing the bag into the back seat as you hopped into the passenger seat. You and Michael were the first ones to arrive at the lot so you both sat down on some crates with the bag sitting to the right of you. You swung your legs back and forth watching the orange sky as the sun slowly set. You heard a light chuckle coming from Michael not realizing that he had been staring at you for some time.  
"What?" you smiled.  
"Nothing. Just admiring the view," he replied.  
"That sounds a bit corny coming from you," you giggled.  
"Oh really?" he said poking you on your side.  
"Don't do that!" you laughed and jumped up. 

Michael chuckled and looked up as the head lights from Trevor and Franklin's cars pulled up at the same time. He got up off the crate and walked over to the rest of the guys, phone in hand. He had his gps app opened up on the screen.  
"Alright here's the plan, Trevor you are going to be the look out up here. Let us know where and when the truck shows up. Frank, you are going to be in the tow truck in the alley when the truck pulls up in front of you, you sack em. Serena, you are going to take my car and park it over here, it's two blocks away and out of the area. Wait for me there. And I will be in the garbage truck to block their path. Any questions?" Michael said.  
"As long as were not wearing clown outfits. I'm fine." said Trevor.  
"Oh yeah, the disguises," Michael said jogging up to the duffel bag opening it up.  
"What?" Trevor asked.  
"Huh?" Mike smiled.  
"Very original," muttered Trevor.

The boys changed into the boiler suits and matching hockey masks and got into their vehicles. Mike tossed you the keys before he hopped into the garbage truck and you drove exactly to where he told you to be. Getting Michael out was your job and you didn't want to screw it up. You parked the car on the side of the road and turned the radio down and leaned back in the seat. Getting a bit bored, you mindlessly tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Suddenly, you heard the sounds of a car wreck and soon after that an explosion. You sat back up expecting Michael to be arriving any minute now. But you heard sirens followed by gunfire. You looked over in the direction of the noises and continued to wait. Hoping your boys get out of there soon and in one piece. A few minutes pass by, and a police helicopter flies over you. You opened the car door and hopped out keeping your eyes peeled for M. Who should be running around the corner any minute now. Then the police bird was shot out of the sky by a rocket launcher and the gunfire finally slowed down. Michael finally appeared down an alley way and you quickly jumped back into the drivers seat.  
"Glad you made it out. I was starting to get worried," you said as he got in the passengers seat.  
"Yeah it did get a little hairy out there," he replied as you sped off out of the area.   
"So where am I going?"  
"We need to get to Devin Weston's mansion. It's up on the Tongva Hills," he replied while changing out of the boiler suit and back into his slate suit.  
"You got it," you replied.

You drove through Tongva Valley's curvy road and a large mansion came into view. "This one's it," Michael pointed.  
You pulled up to the gate and both got out of the car Michael had a manila envelope in his hand. "Hey special delivery," Mike said to a body guard.  
"Package for Mr. Weston..." he muttered into his ear piece. He waved Michael in and you followed. "Just him ma'am."  
"I'll just wait in the car," you whispered and jumped into the passenger seat to wait. It wasn't long before Michael came back with a slight skip in his step. "You seem chipper," you said.  
"Yeah. I get to meet Solomon Richards. All I have to do is steal a few cars for him."  
"Solomon Richards? You lucky bastard," you teased.  
"Hey. We'll see how it goes. Maybe I can get you in too," he said.  
"Well then. How about we celebrate with a steak dinner?" you asked.  
"I'd love that," he smiled.


	17. Steak Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut warning*

After delivering the bonds to Devin Weston, Michael drove back to his house. You happily skipped straight into his kitchen to start cooking. You were starving and couldn't wait to eat soon. "You need any help?" he asked while pouring himself a glass of whiskey that was on the counter.  
"No. I can manage cooking dinner myself," you smiled.  
"Alright. You know where to find me sweetheart," he replied and went into the living room.

You pulled the steaks out of the fridge along with a bag of brussel sprouts and set them on the counter. You grabbed a small bag of russet potatoes you had also bought earlier and placed two of them in the oven straight on the hot oven rack that you had already preheated. You found a couple of frying pans and even the spatula and tongs but for some reason for the life of you, you couldn't find the damn lids to them. Walking into the living room, you leaned your shoulder against the wall. "Maybe I do need some help. Where do you keep the lids to your pans at?"

"I'll get it for you. It's in the cupboard above the fridge," he replied getting up.  
"Above the fridge?" you asked.  
"Yeah my wife put them there. According to her, they were just in the way. She wanted expensive cookware and she hasn't even used them. Not even once," he replied opening the cabinet above the fridge. He looked over to the stove at the pans then grabbed the matching lids handing them over to you. "Anything else?"  
"Yeah. How do you like your steak?" you asked as you opened the packs of steak.  
"Medium rare," he replied moving behind you and placing his hands on your hips. "Wow. You got some really good steaks." he muttered against your neck.  
You gave a slight gasp and closed your eyes. "It's just T-bone steak," you muttered.  
"Well it was a really good choice," he said lightly kissing your neck.  
"You should go back to watching your movie. You're being a distraction," you giggled.  
"Oh am I?" he teased.  
"Yes you are," you replied before he went back to his movie.

You seasoned the steak and brussel sprouts and tossed them into different frying pans with butter while the potatoes continued baking in the oven. Michael's expensive oven was easy to cook on and after an hour, everything was finally done. You found a couple of plain white plates and dished them up before carrying them into the dinning room. "Dinner is finally ready," you sang poking your head into the living room. Michael grabbed the remote and shut the t.v off before walking into the dinning room.  
"Oh man. It looks great. I could smell it all the way in there," he said.  
"Thanks," you smiled.  
"Oh. I think I have some wine around here somewhere," he said and walked into the kitchen. He came back with two glasses of red wine, filled just a little over half way, handing one over to you.  
"There were quite a bit of explosions earlier. I thought you guys only had sticky bombs," you said taking a sip.  
"Yeah we did. But Trevor, being unpredictable as always had a damn bazooka."  
"A bazooka? Where the hell did he get that from?"  
"Who knows," he replied cutting into the steak.  
"At least it came in handy. When I saw the police helicopter, I was getting worried," you admitted.  
"Yeah. I was too."

After dinner, you grabbed the plates and took them over to the kitchen sink. "Hey just leave them in the sink baby. You've done enough tonight," he said walking up behind you once again this time pulling you into his chest. "Besides, it's already past midnight."  
"Is it really?" you asked turning around to face him.  
"Yeah. Why don't we head on up to bed?" he whispered and lightly brushed his lips against yours. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. Michael bit your lower lip and you gasped opening your mouth up just enough for him to slip his tongue inside. His right hand moved from your waist down to your ass and he gave it a tight squeeze eliciting a moan from you. "Bedroom..." he ordered. He pulled away from you slightly and you smiled as you looked into his blue, half lidded, eyes. You made your way upstairs and to his room kicking your shoes off before plopping down on his bed with a giggle. 

Michael smirked and shook his head before he took his slate jacket off. Then unbuttoning his light blue undershirt and kicking his own shoes off. You pulled your black shirt off as he made his way over to the bed and laid back into his pillows. Michael crawled his way up between your legs, burying his face in your cleavage with a moan. He kissed and licked up to your neck and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Then he wrapped his arm around your back and you propped yourself up on your elbows so he could unhook your bra and then tossed it aside. 

He hungerly pressed his lips against yours and shoved his tongue inside your mouth battling for dominance. His right hand moved down to your hip and gave it a squeeze before dipping his fingers under the waist line of your jeans and tugged at it signaling that he wanted them off. He sat up slightly unbuckling his belt and taking his own pants off as you pulled yours off leaving you both in just your underwear.  
Michael came back down to your breasts and sucked on one of your nipples while pinching at the other one. You closed your eyes and moaned his name wrapping your legs around his waist to feel him closer to you. You could feel the bulge in his suit pants as you ground yourself against him. He kissed his way down your stomach and you lifted your legs so he could pull your silky black underwear off. Catching you off guard, you gasped as he held your thighs up and ran his tongue up your wet folds. His eyes were focused on your face and you could feel him smirk against your inner thighs at what he was doing to you. He dove his tongue inside of your entrance and continued watching you as you neared your orgasm. "Michael...I'm getting close..." you muttered.

He stopped what he was doing and your eyes narrowed in frustration at him from the sudden stop. He pulled his blue striped boxers down and thrust himself deep inside of you. You bit your lower lip as you gripped his shoulders digging your nails into them. Michael grunted and quickened his pace gripping on to your thighs. A few thrusts later you finally felt the wave of pleasure wash over you. It wasn't long before he reached his own as he squeezed your thighs shouting your name. Michael laid his head against your shoulder until he caught his breath before pulling out and laying next to you. You reached down and pulled the covers over the both of you before eventually falling asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gained my momentum yet again. Chapter 18 should be up soon.


	18. Dr. Friedlander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes to see his therapist. This chapter is in Michael's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 is up. Sorry for the delay.

~~~Michael's POV:~~~

You woke up rather early and looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 7 a.m and you had an appointment with your therapist in two hours. Serena was still sound asleep with her head resting on your chest like usual, a strand of her brown hair was in her face and a small beam of sun light shining on her face. You kinda enjoyed having someone close to you. Amanda hasn't been this close to you in years. You gently nudged her on the shoulder and she groaned.  
"Hey baby. I gotta go somewhere. I won't be gone for too long," you whispered moving the hair out of her face.  
"Okay..." she yawned and slowly rolled off of you pulling the blankets up to her shoulders.

You got up and walked into your walk-in closet to change into your gray suit. When you came back out she was already sound asleep again. This time, she was holding your pillow to her chest squeezing it for comfort. You briefly smiled and fixed your cuff links and went straight to your rental car. It was still a little too early to start heading to the office so you stopped at the Bean Machine for a coffee. When you walked in the first thing that hit you was the aroma of the freshly ground coffee beans. It was one of your favorite smells. You made your way to the counter and ordered a flavored coffee that had a thick layer of pig fat on the top. After you paid for your drink, you drove down to Dr. Friedlander's office and parked near his red comet and headed upstairs.

"Ah Michael. You're here a little early," he said as you walked in.  
"Yeah well I got a lot to talk about," you replied.  
"Okay have a seat," he said gesturing to the couch across from him. "So what's been going on Michael?"  
"A lot has been happening Doc," you said running your hand over your face. "My family left me, I've been doing shit for the F.I.B, and my friend Trevor even has me out stealing nukes."  
"The F.I.B?"  
"Yeah. Let's just say that one man's patriotism is one mans burden."  
"Michael you're only stating facts. You're not telling me about how you feel. Have you been acting out?"  
"I'm not doing to bad doc. I mean I haven't hurt any one. Not recently," you replied.

"And sexually?" he asked.  
"Uh... About that. I ain't been too good on that one. You know those two kids I said were helping me out? Frank and Serena? That had similar proclivities? Well, I've been sleeping with her. I even have her living in my house right now because I didn't want to be alone when my family left me. I actually kinda like having her around. You know what? She even made me dinner and Amanda has never done that for me in years," you admitted.  
"That's not good Michael," he shook his head. "How old is she?"  
"She's 25 i think. Why?"  
"You're sleeping with a girl that's 20 years younger than you. And she's making you dinner. It sounds to me like she most likely has father issues and you're taking full advantage of that. Not to mention younger girls tend to sleep with older men for their money."  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" you asked feeling your temper starting to rise. He didn't know anything about her.  
"It means that we are all out of time," he said looking at his watch.  
"Yeah what ever," you replied standing up and headed for the door.  
"Oh yeah... You're insurance ran out. I don't suppose you could pay cash from now on. From what I heard, you clearly got some." he said.  
"Yeah," you replied handing him one thousand in cash.  
"Remember, we are all in this together. And keep your head up," he said as you walked out the door.

Instead of going to your car, you walked down the beach and sat on your favorite bench and watched the water deep in thought like you usually did. 'Does Serena have daddy issues? It would explain why she keeps sleeping with me. A fat, hairy, middle aged old man with no hope,' you thought as you light up a redwood cigarette. 'No she doesn't. She couldn't be using me to fill in the gap in her life. She's a really good girl.'  
"Sir I'm gonna ask you to put your cigarette out. There's no smoking on the beach," you heard someone say. Tearing you away from your thoughts you looked up. It was a security guard that patrols the beach. Not even a real cop.  
"Take a look around! This whole place is a fucking ash tray! You worried I'm gonna start a fire or something!" you yelled standing up.  
"Sir just put out," he ordered getting up in your face some.  
"You fucking prick! No one tells me what to do!" you yelled balling your right hand into a fist.  
You weren't even in the mood for this guys bull shit anymore so you just punched him in the face right then and there, knocking him out cold. You heard a woman screaming and a few people scattered. You casually stamped your cigarette out near the guys head with your shiny black loafer and took your leave before the real police shows up. You drove off and there was an ambulance that zipped past you as you put your sunglasses on and headed home.

When you got home it was just after around noon so Serena was most likely awake. As you walked through the double doors and into the hallway she came out of the living room.  
"How did your appointment go?" she asked.  
"Oh it was very therapeutic," you sarcastically replied taking your sunglasses off.  
She giggled through your sarcasm and turned to walk back into the living room. You grabbed her arm with your right hand to stop her.  
"Do you wanna maybe like go out for dinner or something? You know like get out of the house for a while?" you asked.  
"Um... sure as long as it's not somewhere too fancy," she replied now noticing your somewhat bloody knuckles. "What happened to your hand?" she asked grabbing your hand to examine it.  
"Ah. It was nothing," you replied.  
"It was nothing? Right," she giggled. "Now look. I know it wasn't nothing. I was always cleaning up Franklin and Lamar after they get into their skirmishes. Come on let me clean it up," she replied pulling your hand up the stairs. 

You followed her lead to your bathroom sink and watched as she ran warm water over your hand and washed it. She then grabbed the green medical bag you kept on the counter near your shelves and grabbed peroxide from it and gently dabbed it over your cuts. You looked up from her soft hands and at her cleavage before moving your gaze to her eyes. They were soft and in concentration. Normally when you came home with a few minor wounds, Amanda would question it and then get mad about it and tell him off. But here Serena was, cleaning him up and was content while doing it.  
"Wanna watch a movie before dinner?" she asked looking up at you.  
"Yeah. Of course. What do you wanna watch?"  
"How about The Loneliest Robot? You said that you wanted to get out of the house," she asked.  
"That movie? I've seen it and I didn't care for it," you replied.  
"Well I haven't seen it and I will be the judge of that," she smiled.  
"Alright alright. We'll go see the movie then," you said.  
"Thanks Mikey," she smiled and walked down the stairs.  
You followed her down the stairs and to the car. Oh how you liked how she called you that.


	19. Movies and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Serena to the movies like she wanted and decides to take her somewhere nice making her a bit nervous.

After you finished cleaning up Michael's hand you almost skipped down the stairs and leaned against his car waiting for him. You had been wanting to watch The Loneliest Robot for quite some time and since you could never get Franklin or Lamar to go with you, you didn't get to see it. So you were pretty happy that Michael agreed to go. Even though he had already saw it and didn't like it. You waited for him to follow you out with a smile plastered on your face. Besides, both you and Michael needed to get out of the house and maybe forget about your problems for a little while. He finally walked out of the front door and stared at you briefly before slightly chuckling to himself.  
"What?" you smiled.  
"It's nothing sweetheart," he replied taking his keys out of his pocket.

Michael drove down Vinewood and to the Oriental Theater parking out front. There was a pretty large group of people standing outside of the theater chatting so you and Michael had to weave your way though them. As you neared the ticket booth you kind of did a half of a speed walk in your excitement.  
"What's with the hurry Serena?" he joked.  
"Sorry," you smiled.

Michael paid for the tickets and you sat in your seats in the back waiting for the movie to start. You leaned back in your seat and pulled your left foot up on the edge of your seat with your head resting on your right arm that you had on the arm rest. Your eyes were glued to the screen and didn't realize that Michael was starting at your exposed thighs thanks to the really short jean shorts that you were wearing.  
About half way though the movie, he placed his hand on your left upper thigh and slowly brought it up higher. Getting closer to your womanhood. You quickly glanced around the dark room to see how many people were in there with you and there was only a few people in there. They were mostly towards the bottom, closer to the movie screen. You then placed your hand on his and held it hoping to stop what ever idea was that was floating around on his mind right now. You were not the type of woman to do anything in public. You heard him chuckle and then squeeze your hand lacing your fingers between his.  
After the movie, you stretched out and followed him out of the movie. The sun was already setting behind the Vinewood sign.

"Where did you have in mind for dinner?" you asked.  
"I was thinking on eating at Chebs Eaterie," he replied looking at his watch.  
"There? That place is too fancy and expensive and not to mention, I don't even own any dresses. I was hoping you would say something like Up-N-Atom or Burger Shot," you nervously replied.  
"You said that you were tired of eating fast food and wanted a real meal. Didn't you? Besides, I can get you a nice dress if you want," he argued.  
"What? No you don't have to do that," you said as Michael sat in the car.  
"No I don't, but I want to sweetheart. Now get in," he ordered.

You gave up the argument and decided to let him have this one and got in the car. Going out wasn't really your thing. When you did go out, it was to Burger Shot with Franklin and Lamar. And it usually ended up with you guys immaturely chucking fries at each other and laughing when one would land in someone's drink. Michael pulled up to Perseus. It was an expensive store just what you were worried about. You were going to complain about it but he was already out of the car and walked around to open your door. You bit your lower lip and got out following him inside the store. There were dresses, hand bags, and shoes all of which had a pretty hefty price.

"Go on pick something. What ever you want baby. Oh and get some shoes too," he said placing his hand on your lower back pushing you forward slightly.  
You found a rather plain black dress it didn't have any glitter or jewelry on it so it couldn't be too badly priced. You walked up to it and went for the price tag. As you were about to flip it over, Michael placed his hand over yours.  
"Don't worry about the price. If you want it, I'll get it for you. Go look for a pair of heels," he said pulling the dress of the rack. You sighed and bit your lower lip again as you walked away.  
"I heard that. I don't want any of your shit," You heard Michael joke. He followed you to the shoe section and he found a pair of black, velvet, closed toe heels that was perfect for the dress.  
"Here. Grab your size," he said pointing to the shoes. You did like the ones he picked out for you. You kneeled down at the shoes and found your size, you narrowed your eyes as you noticed the $500 price tag hanging below them. You stood up after pulling them off the shelf and followed Michael to the register to pay.  
"Here. Go wait in the car sweetheart," he said handing you the keys.

You did as you were told and waited in the car. You were a bit frustrated about Michael doing all this for you though. Especially out of the blue like this. Sure it was nice, but spending someone else's money wasn't for you. You always took care of yourself and bought your own things. You didn't even like it when you got sick and couldn't afford the hospital bill and medication you needed so Franklin and Lamar paid it for you and they didn't even let you pay them back. Michael got into the car, bag in hand and gave you the bag before driving home so you can change real quick. You went up to his room with the Perseus bag and stripped down to your bra and under wear. You slipped your new dress on and you checked yourself out in his vanity mirror. It was a little tight against your not so slim figure. You poked your side where it was slightly squishy as Michael walked in.

"You look great! Here, let me get that for you," he said walking behind you. He gently grabbed the zipper on the back of your dress and pulled it up his other hand was on you side where you had been poking.  
"Ah. You're missing something though," he muttered and went into his walk-in closet. He came back out with a diamond necklace.  
"Michael I can't take that," you said looking at the jewelry in his hand wide eyed.  
"Relax. It's not even my wife's. I kept it when we did the Vangelico heist. I was gonna give it to Amanda, but I think it will look so much better on you," he said gently placing it around your neck before clasping it. Michael then grabbed your hair and pulled the hair tie out making your hair fall around your shoulders. "There. You look amazing baby," he whispered moving a strand of hair from your neck and kissing it, moving his hands to your hips. He glanced up at himself in the mirror and briefly smiled before pulling away. "Come on sweetheart slip on your shoes, we have dinner to attend to," he said before walking out of the room.


	20. Where do you wanna go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both eat dinner and Michael wasn't done for the night.

You came out of Michael's room, your heels clicked against the tile floor as you slowly went down the stairs to the front door where he was standing. He had his phone in his hand and was looking at it before the sound of your shoes broke him away from it. He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket before watching you come down the stairs. You smiled when Michael groaned at you when you approached him.  
"So what's up?" you asked nodding at his pocket.  
"Oh it's nothing, just the time I gotta meet with Devin Weston tomorrow," he replied.  
"I see. Do you need help on this one?"  
"Nah. Only the three of us are needed. Besides, we're only stealing a couple of cars. Nothing big," he replied leading you out of the house.

You pulled your dress down some before you sat down in the car before Michael drove to Chebs Eaterie. He parked his car in front of the restaurant and opened the door for you and helped you out of the car. Then he linked his arm around yours and led you into the building. It was very elegant inside, there was even a huge glass chandelier hanging in the entrance way. You approached the waiter at the front and he grabbed two menus and led you both to a booth.  
"What can I get you two to drink?" he asked.  
"We'll both have a glass of Pinot Noir," Michael said and the waiter walked away to get the drinks. "So, did you live here in Los Santos your whole life?" he asked as you both opened your menus.  
"Um. I was born here. But then I... traveled around a lot before eventually coming back," you said reading through your options. "You?"  
"I'm from North Yankton I moved here nine years ago. So you traveled around a lot? Like sight seeing?"  
"Something like that," you replied as the wine was placed in front of you both. The waiter took your orders. Michael ordered steak and broccoli with mashed potatoes and you got the salmon fillet and shrimp with asparagus.

You anxiously took a sip of the wine hoping this dinner wasn't going to be full of Q's and A's. "I got a question. Is this whole town crazy? Like, I don't know. Is it the times or the place?"  
"Man I don't know about that one. I mean it does seem like everyone is crazy. This one time, as I was walking to my car at night, I saw a homeless man yelling and threw a bottle of piss at a passerby," you sighed.  
"What? Really?"  
"Yeah. That really did happen. But then again I'm from Chamberlain Hills so he could've been on crack for all I know," you replied.  
"Damn," he shook his head. "I haven't seen anything that bad yet. But I did run into a crazy lady that was angry and obsessed with exercising. She even challenged me to a race."  
"Did you actually race her?"  
"I did. I even won. My chest hurt so bad afterwards. I thought I was going to have a heart attack," he chuckled.

The steaming hot food finally got placed in front of you both. Your mouth watered slightly at the sizzling fish in front of you. You haven't eaten all day so you wanted to inhale your food. But you knew better and ate slow. You cut into the salmon and took a bite, it was seasoned well with garlic and lemon.  
"Franklin said that you went to school at Davis High. Wasn't there a better school to go to?"  
"It was the only school I could get into. Besides, I could handle myself," you replied.  
"Yeah Frank said that you got into a fight and even won."  
"Yeah. My dad taught me how to fight at a young age," you admitted.  
"Your dad taught you? Was he tough?" he asked.  
"You could say that. He was a bit of a hard ass," you answered.  
"Oh really? What did he do for a living?"  
"How's your steak?" you asked having enough of talking about your father. Michael slightly huffed and studied your face.  
"It's good. Not as good as yours though," he answered.  
"Thanks," you muttered and took another sip of your wine.

You both finished your dinner and Michael held your hand as you walked outside. He looked at his watch and stopped in front of the car. "It's still a bit early do you wanna do something else?" he asked.  
"Like what?" you asked.  
"Is there somewhere you want to go? You look amazing and I'd hate to go home just yet, " he replied.  
"Well...there is one place I've always wanted to go. But I'm not sure if you would want to go," you said looking at his eyes.  
"Well then, what is it baby girl?"  
"A hookah bar?" you asked.  
"A hookah bar? You smoke?"  
"I did have a small hookah at home. I had to throw it away though since one of my friends thought it was a good idea to try to smoke weed out of it," you said.

You remembered that night, you had Franklin and Lamar over to smoke hookah and drink with you and when you walked away from it to go get the hot coals off the stove, Lamar thought it would be funny to sprinkle some weed in there. You didn't know that he did that until you started to cough a lot after a couple of puffs. You were pretty messed up that night and they couldn't stop laughing at you over reacting over stupid shit. You couldn't clean the smell of weed out of it afterwards and was forced to throw it away.  
"I see. Well let's go then. I'll try it," he said.  
"You will?" you asked.  
"Yeah. Now come on lets go. Where's this hookah bar located?"  
"It's called Hookah Palace. It's in Pillbox Hill on top of a hotel."

He drove you to the hotel and you followed him through the lobby and to the elevator. There was a button on the wall that said 'Hookah Palace' and you pressed it. It brought you to the fourth floor. As you exited the elevator, you quickly realized that you both were a little bit over dressed. You looked over at Michael and he clearly didn't care about the fact that he was wearing a suit here. A woman came up to you and he paid the entry fee and she led you to a low table with a large hookah on it. There were pillows on the floor instead of chairs. You sat on your knees on the pillow and looked at the flavors they had.  
"I'm getting too old for this shit," Michael said plopping down next to you.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know we had to sit on the floor. I've never been here before," you said swinging your legs off to the side since they were starting to go numb. "What flavor do you want to try?"  
"Which one's your favorite?" he asked leaning closer to you, his hand behind your back looking at the choices.  
"Vanilla," you said pointing it out.  
"Vanilla it is." 

The lady came back with some tea and loaded the bowl on top with the vanilla sheesh and brought in the hot coals placing them over the tin foil that she had wrapped over the porcelain bowl. Michael took a fast long puff from the hose before coughing up his smoke. You brought your hand up to your mouth to quiet down a giggle.  
"It's not like a bong. Here, let me show you," you said as you grabbed the hose from him, brought it to your lips, and slowly inhaled before letting out a pretty large smoke cloud. Michael took a drink of his tea as he watched you. You handed him back the hose and he took another puff from it this time he didn't cough.  
"That's much better. I can even taste the flavor. It's pretty nice," he said after he exhaled.  
"Right?" you smiled.

You both smoked and chatted for an hour until the coals eventually burned out. You had to help Michael up after you stood.  
"Damn. Didn't I say I was too old for this shit?" he said.  
"You're not that old," you smiled.  
"Oh really? You don't think so?" he asked.  
You shook your head and smiled. Michael leaned in and pressed his lips against yours his hand was resting on your hip.  
"Let's go home. I can't wait to take that dress off of you," he whispered.  
You giggled and leaned your head into his shoulder to hide the heat rising to your cheeks. Michael smiled at your flustered reaction and pulled you closer to him. You looked up and saw a group of people staring at you two.  
"Let's go," you whispered and let go of him walking back to the elevator. Michael stared at your ass as you walked in front of him. The dress really was snug against your form and he loved it. Getting that dress off of you was the only thing on his mind right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do smoke hookah but I have never been to a hookah bar. So I tried to write it the way I think it would be like. Anyways, as you can all guess, the next chapter will be another smut.


	21. After dinner sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter says it all.

Michael drove you back to his place and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. But could you blame him? When you were in the car with him, you were rubbing him through his suit pants listening to his groans as he drove until he had to stop you. As soon as you were through the door he pulled you into him and started kissing you.  
"Michael stop. I really want a drink," you chuckled pulling away.  
"Why are you teasing me right now baby?" he asked.  
"I'm not teasing. I just wanted a drink of the whiskey that you keep on the counter is all," you replied.

You slowly pulled away from Michael, your heels clicking against the tile floor as you made your way into the kitchen. You poured yourself a drink in the glass that sat next to the bottle and took a sip of it as you slightly leaned against the cool counter top. Michael followed and stood behind you pressing his chest against your back. His hands were on your hips and the bulge in his pants were rubbing against your ass as he kissed the back of your neck. 

"Let me at least finish my drink Mikey," you said taking another sip from your drink.  
Michael grabbed your glass from your hand and downed the rest of it. "There. It's finished," he said placing the glass on the counter next to you.  
You looked at the glass that he set down and smiled. 'Typical Michael,' you thought. Michael moved his hand down to the bottom of your black dress and pulled it up revealing your black matching underwear and moaned. It wasn't a thong, but it still rode up your ass a little and he loved it. His right hand moved to your ass and he squeezed it as his left hand moved up between your shoulder blades and tugged the zipper down your back. You pulled the sleeves down your arms and he pulled them down to your stomach exposing your bra. 

Michael pulled away from you and unbuttoned his shirt after shrugging off his jacket tossing them on the chair next to you. You turned around and placed your hands on his chest moving them up while your finger tips softly brushed against his hair until they were around his neck. You leaned in and pressed your plump lips against his and he dove his tongue into your mouth. His hands moved down to your waist and pulled you closer to him before he snaked his hand over to the clasp of your bra and unhooked it tossing it aside. He pulled away from the kiss and led you back to the counter and turned you around. You leaned against the counter top and leaned against it. Your nipples were hardening from the cold surface but you didn't care. You just wanted Michael to take you already. After he unzipped his pants, he pulled your underwear down to your calves. You stepped out of them making sure you keep your heels on. Michael put one hand on your ass and ran his dick down to your entrance. He finally pushed himself inside of you slowly and started his rhythm. 

After a few minutes, he spanked your ass a couple of times and his thrusts became faster and more erratic with need as he moaned loudly. You bit your lower lip and also became more vocal as he thrusted in and out of your womanhood. You moaned his name as your walls tightened around his dick as you had your orgasm. He came a few thrusts later leaning his head against your shoulder blade for a few seconds to catch his breath. He pulled himself out of you and you pulled your dress up.  
"I think I may need to take a shower," you said turning around to look at him.  
"Go ahead baby. You know where it's at," he said with beads of sweat falling from his face. 

You headed up the stairs and into his master bathroom past his walk-in closet. You pulled the dress down your sticky, sweaty, figure and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hand moved to the diamond necklace and you smiled before taking it off and placing it gently on the shelf. You stepped into the steaming hot shower and let the water run down yourself for a few minutes before soaping up and getting out. You wrapped the soft white towel around your dripping body and dried your hair off with another tossing it in the dirty clothes bin.  
When you came out of the bathroom, you made your way out to Michael's room. He was laying on his bed in his underwear and scrolling through his phone. Your bare feet padded over to your bag by the vanity to find a tank top and a pair of clean panties.

"Hey come here baby," he whispered laying his phone on the night stand and patted his thigh.  
You bit your lower lip hiding a smile and shook your head.  
"What? Now get your ass over here," he repeated.  
"Couldn't get enough of me?" you smiled as you walked closer to his side of the bed.  
He pulled you onto his lap and pressed his lips against yours. You placed your hands on his chest and moved up to his shoulders and rubbed them. Michael took you by surprise when he rolled you both over so that he was on top of you. He kissed your shoulder and down your collar bone. When he got to your cleavage, he opened your towel, exposing yourself to him. 

His half lidded blue eyes glanced down your body and smirked before he brought his mouth to your left nipple. You gasped and lightly tugged at his hair eliciting a groan from him. He pushed himself up and pulled his boxers off and lined himself up with your entrance and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he entered you. His hands moved to your thighs and pushed them open so he can go deeper. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you were nearing your climax.  
"Oh fuck baby!" Michael shouted when you slightly dug your nails into his shoulders.  
He felt your walls twitch and tighten around him triggering his own orgasm. He sat there for a minute catching his breath before pulling himself out of you and rolling over to his side of the bed. 

You pulled the wet towel out from underneath you and tossed it to the floor and pulled the blankets up to your chest. You rolled over to your left side to look over at Michael. He was lighting a red wood cigarette and tossed the lighter back on the night stand. He took a long drag and exhaled his cloud of smoke after he laid on his back. He seemed to be deep in thought but you didn't want to pry in on his thoughts right now.

After a couple of minutes of silence, he stamped his cigarette out in the ashtray, shut his lamp off, and lifted his right arm for you to crawl up into your usual spot. You placed your head in the crook of his neck with your arm lazily laid across his stomach. It wasn't long before you heard light snores coming from Michael as you finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for still reading and commenting on my works. I'm sorry if they seem short. I feel like my writing has improved since I first started writing Michael fic's. I'm even working on another work at the same time as well. :)


	22. Touring Franklin's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin invites you over to show you his new house.

It's been a few days since Michael had stolen a couple of cars for Devin Weston. Today, he was finally going to see Solomon Richards. You were sitting criss cross on the sofa in the living room mindlessly flipping through the channels on the t.v when Michael came in wearing his grey suit.  
"Hey baby, I'm off to see Solomon Richards. I don't know how long I'll be," he said while fixing his cuff links.  
"You lucky bastard," you joked. "Alright I'll see you later. Let me know how it goes."  
Michael smirked and walked out the front door. 

A couple of hours later, your phone was vibrating next to you so you picked it up and answered.  
"Hey Franklin," you smiled mostly to yourself.  
"Hey. You still at Michael's house?" he asked.  
"Yeah. It can actually get a bit boring here. Especially since Michael won't let me do some work."  
"Yeah. We're only stealing a few cars right now. It's the same thing that me and Lamar were doing."  
"I guess you're right," you sighed and leaned back against the couch.  
"Anyways, I was calling you to see if you wanted to come over and see my new crib and have a drink?" he asked.  
"You moved?"  
"Yeah. I don't live with my crazy aunt no more. So you coming or what?"  
"Yeah I'd love to," you replied shutting the t.v off. "So where do you live now?"  
"3671 Whispymound Drive. Up in Vinewood hills," he replied.  
"What? How did you afford to get a place up there? Are you getting paid a lot for these cars?" you asked.  
"No. I haven't been paid yet. I'll explain when you get here."  
"Alright. I'm coming. Just give me a few minutes," you said walking up the stairs to change.  
"Don't take all day then," he replied.  
"I won't. See you soon Frank."  
"Later," he said and hung up.

You changed into a pair of jeans and your black top that had a purple ribbon that tied around the back. It was your typical outfit that you wore when you were a temporary flag girl for the races that Franklin did once in a while. You grabbed your keys from the table up front and made sure the house was locked up and walked into the garage to your Gauntlet. Your black car pulled out of the driveway and drove along Vinewood Boulevard until you got to the curvy roads that led to Frank's house. As you pulled into his driveway, you couldn't believe that he lived here. You hesitantly knocked on the front door hoping that this isn't some kind of prank and heard barking. The door opened and it really was Franklin and he was dressed nice. He was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans. Chop was even standing there wagging his nubby tail.

"You really do live here? I thought this was some kind of a prank that Lamar roped you in on," you joked.  
"What? Why do you always have to be paranoid about shit?" he replied letting you inside.  
"My paranoia is what saved you and Lamar's asses a couple of times," you said bending over to pet Chop.  
"Yeah whatever girl," he replied.  
"Girl?" you raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh... yeah. How about that tour?" he asked.  
You walked across the wooden floor hallway into the living room where Franklin went. The first thing you noticed is the really nice red furniture and fire place. There was a familiar item also sitting on the coffee table. It figures that his bong is the first thing that he would unpack. However, it seemed like almost everything else was still in boxes.

"So this house came furnished?" you asked.  
"Yeah it did. Wait until you see my bedroom. It has a king sized bed," he replied.  
"Does it really? So how did you come across this place?" you asked walking into his kitchen. The counter was a lot larger than Michael's.  
"I got it from Lester. I did a small job for him and he told me that he needed someone to live in this house so he had my stuff moved here," he answered while grabbing a bottle of wine from his fridge and filling a couple of wine glasses and handed you one.  
"Thanks," you said as you took the wine and sat down on the ground next to the dog.  
"Why do you always gotta sit on the floor for?" he chuckled shaking his head before joining you on the floor.

You both had a few drinks and were laughing about random things. Especially when Franklin told you about some stupid shit that Lamar was doing. And before you knew it, it was already getting late. You finished the last of the wine that was in your glass and laid down on the cool kitchen floor to stretch out your legs. They were getting numb from sitting criss cross for so long. Chop came up to you and laid his head on your stomach and huffed. You placed your hand on his soft shoulder and pet him.  
"Hey. You know this place is pretty big, you wanna move in with me and Chop?"  
"Huh?" you asked propping your head up.  
"You heard me. I think you should get out of that shitty ass apartment in Chamberlain Hills," he said.  
"I'll think about it," you replied laying your head back down.  
"A'ight. Well let me know. Anyways, I gotta go take a leak. I'll be back," he said and slowly got up. 

You laughed as he almost fell over and caught himself on the counter. Frank flipped you off as he staggered a little bit as he walked away. You finally decided to check what time it is and shimmied your phone out of your pocket. It was just past midnight and you had a couple text messages and missed calls from Michael. You had completely forgotten that you had it on vibrate all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is pretty short. I kinda wanted to end this chapter with a cliff hanger. I will post the next chapter sometime soon.


	23. Argument with Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets upset that Serena hasn't been answering her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted. I have had so many ideas for Sandy Shores since before I even started writing this and it's getting there. I hope you all enjoy.

You decided to check what time it is and pulled your phone out of your pocket. You had a couple text messages and missed calls from Michael. You forgot that you had it on vibrate all day. 

*Missed call: 7:16 p.m*  
~7:23 p.m~  
*Hey baby. I had to help Solomon convince a couple of his actors into coming back. I might actually get to work from him. -M*  
*Missed call: 8:47 p.m*  
~8:48 p.m~  
*Why aren't you answering your phone? -M*  
~9:15 p.m~  
*Where are you? -M*  
You scrolled though your contacts to his name and called him back.

"Hey Michael. Sorry I had my phone on vibrate and lost track of time," you said when he answered.  
"Oh really? You had it on vibrate? That's why you haven't been answering!?" he yelled.  
"Yeah I *hic* really did," you closed your right hand into a fist and patted above your chest.  
"Have you been drinking? Where are you?" he asked.  
"Why are you so angry? I'm at Franklin's new house. He just wanted to show me it," you replied and sat up.  
"Oh you're at Frank's! You still couldn't give me a call or something!?"  
"Would you just stop yelling at me! I said I was sorry!" you shouted back your hand rubbing your temples.  
"Just come home," he sighed. "Right now."  
"I can't drive. I've been drinking. I'm probably just going to stay the night. I'll be back in the morning," you replied.  
"No! You're not staying the night! I'm on my way right now," he shouted and hung up.

You sighed and laid back down shoving your phone back in your pocket. Franklin finally staggered back into the kitchen.   
"Hey let me help you up. You gotta try my bed. We'll sleep with a pillow between us like we usually do," he said extending his hand to you.  
"Nah. I have a ride home. But thanks for the offer," you replied as he pulled you up.  
"What? You know you can always stay here," he replied.  
"I know," you said.  
"Remember when you first stayed at my crib?" he laughed.  
"Yeah I remember," you laughed. "Your aunt yelled at us in the morning thinking that we had sex that night."  
"That was funny. You left in such a hurry that you left your house keys and had to come back a few minutes later," Franklin chuckled.  
"Yeah. Anyways, not tonight Frank. I still have time to see your room though," you smiled.  
"A'ight sure," he replied. 

You tried to help Franklin down the slippery tile stairs to his bedroom. As you neared the bottom, Frank lost his footing and grabbed onto your arm to catch him but he ended up taking you down with him instead. You both laughed at your sudden and brief pain and you lifted yourself off of him so he could get up. You followed Franklin to his room and saw that he had a really nice bathtub inside. Outside of his windows was a huge swimming pool with a great view of the city.  
"You sure you don't wanna stay the night? There's plenty of room for the both of us," he said as he kicked off his shoes and fell back onto his bed.  
"I'm sure. I'm leaving my car here. It better still be purple when I come back for it." you joked. "I'll see you later F."   
"Fo sho," he replied.

You left his room and slowly walked up the stairs holding on to the railing for dear life with each step because you didn't want to fall on your ass again. You walked out the front door and waited for Michael to show up any minute now. You didn't have to wait for long until you saw the familiar red Declasse pull up in front of you. You opened the passenger door and quietly got in leaning your head against the window and looked out of it. You were so pissed that you didn't even know what to say to him. Michael didn't even say a single word to you until he got to his house. He put the car in park and ran his hand over his chin.  
"Listen baby. I... I'm sorry I overreacted," he said placing his hand on your thigh.  
"You think!? What has gotten into you lately? You've been acting all weird since you've gotten back from your therapist," you argued and got out of the car. "Look. Franklin is one of my best friends and you didn't have to do that. I'm going to sleep on the couch."  
"Serena don't you walk away from me!" he shouted and followed you in the house.

You went straight into the living room, kicked off your shoes, and laid on the sofa facing away from the t.v. Then you pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, covered up, and ignored his presence. Michael sighed and shook his head as he watched you lay there for a few seconds before walking up the stairs to his room. You laid there for a couple of hours not able to sleep as the alcohol slowly wore off. You sat up and shoved the blanket off of yourself before heading into the kitchen. You opened the fridge for a bottle of water and leaned against the counter while you drank it.  
'His wife has been cheating on him. Maybe he just got mad that I didn't tell him where I was? He didn't have to treat me like a kid though,' you thought. 

After you finished your water, you went upstairs to the bathroom to pee. Feeling bad about earlier, you decided to check if Michael was still awake. As you slowly opened his bedroom door, you poked your head in. He was laying in his blue striped underwear and a white tank top, snoring lightly. You opened the door the rest of the way and came inside and unbuttoned your jeans pulling them off before crawling into the bed next to him. You were still a bit irritated about earlier so you just laid on your side facing the stained glass window instead of on his chest before you drifted off to sleep.


	24. What the hell are you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tells you to leave his house because things didn't go as planned with Madrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted. I have once again found my momentum. Mostly from all this self-isolation. Please enjoy and I hope you all are staying safe.

You woke up in the morning and rolled over. The spot next to you where Michael sleeps was vacant. You sat up and looked at the clock seeing that it was around nine a.m and got up. You had hoped that Michael was still home since you actually got up at a decent time for once. After you got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top, you went down stairs. The aroma of fresh coffee was in the air when you got near the kitchen. When you walked past the dining room, you saw Michael sitting there. He was wearing his grey suit and reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. You quietly made your way to the coffee maker and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. As you were pouring yourself a cup of the coffee, Michael had walked over to you with his empty cup.  
"Listen Michael. About last night...I," you said as you refilled his cup for him.  
"Let's just drop it baby. No need to keep talking about it," he said placing his hand on your lower back before walking back to the dining room.  
You sat down next to him and brought your left foot up on the chair. 

"So how was it meeting Solomon Richards?" you asked.  
"Oh man it was great!" he exclaimed closing the newspaper. "He was reciting movie lines with me and even told me about a movie that is in the making."  
"You said that you had to help him with something?" you asked taking a sip of your coffee.  
"Ah. Yeah. His director and an actor decided to bail on the movie. So I had to do some convincing to make them to go back," he answered.  
"So what did you do to convince them?" you chuckled.  
"I flew a helicopter around like a maniac until I scared them into going back," he said.  
"You can fly a helicopter? I thought Trevor was the only one that could fly?"  
"He was the one that taught me. I'm not as good as him though," he replied. "Anyways, I have another job to do later for Martin Madrazo. I need you to stay here while I do it. Trevor is helping me with it so you don't need to worry about it."  
"Okay. But I need to stop at the gas station. I need to buy more Junk and I left my car at Frank's," you said.  
"I can leave you my car then. Pick me up a pack of Redwoods too," he said.  
"Of course. How are you going to get to Madrazo's though? Need me to drop you off?"  
"Nah. I'm just gonna steal a car to get there. It's no big deal," he replied.  
"I see," you chuckled and took another drink of your coffee. "Thanks."

After your coffee, you both decided to watch a movie or two before Michael had to leave. He checked his watch about halfway through the second movie and patted your thigh before standing up.  
"Already time to go huh?" you asked.  
"Yeah. I need time to get myself a car," he said handing you his keys.  
"Be careful," you said.  
"I will. Don't go keeping your phone on vibrate all day again," he joked.  
"I promise you that I won't," you laughed. He smirked and walked out the front door.

You finished the movie and shut the t.v off before going up the stairs. When you got to Michael's room, you dug through your bags for your favorite black jacket and threw it on. You locked up the house and drove to the nearest 24/7. You bought yourself a couple cans of Junk and Michael's cigarettes and headed back to the house. As you pulled into the drive way, your phone was vibrating in your pocket. You had forgotten to turn the volume up since yesterday. You quickly swiped the answer button.  
"Hey Mikey," you answered getting out of the car.  
"Hey baby girl. You need to take my car and go back home right away," he said.  
"Why? What happened?" you asked leaning against the car door.  
"The whole thing went south. Trevor kidnapped Madrazo's wife and now I have to lay low for a while," he replied.  
"Are you serious? Where are you?"  
"I'm in a trailer park in Sandy Shores by the Alamo Sea. Don't worry about me. Just grab your things and go home as soon as possible," he said.  
"Alright I get it," you replied.  
"Okay thanks baby," he said and hung up.

You leaned against the car for a few more seconds before heading inside. You hurried inside and went straight up the stairs to Michael's bedroom and swung your bag around your shoulder. You stood there for a couple of minutes biting your lower lip staring at his walk-in closet deep in thought. Finally deciding on what you were going to do, you went inside and grabbed his dark blue suit, his blue open shirt, and beige shorts tossing them inside your bag. You locked his house back up, tossed the bag in the back seat, and started the car. 

After a couple of minutes you made your way to the Great Ocean Highway and stayed on it for a couple of hours until you saw the gas station by the entrance of Route 68 and drove along it past Fort Zancudo and all the side stores. As you neared the salvage yard, you drove down the road next to it. It wasn't long before Sandy Shores was finally in view. You didn't know which house was Trevor's so you drove through the park until you saw a very familiar red truck parked outside of a run down trailer. You parked in front and saw Michael sitting on the porch smoking alone. He had taken off his suit jacket and button up shirt and was now wearing his white tank top. He stood up and stamped out his cigarette under his shiny black loafer as soon as he saw you.

"Serena!? What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted.


	25. Honeybee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Michael in Sandy Shores and he wasn't too happy to see you at first. You eventually go out to the Yellow Jack Inn.

"Serena. What the hell are you doing here!?" Michael shouted after stomping out his cigarette with his shiny black loafer.  
"I didn't want to leave you out here without your car and some clothes," you reply showing him your bag inside the back seat. "Are you not happy to see little old me?"  
He runs his hand over his face and sighs. "Yes. I'm happy to see you. But you shouldn't be out here. I didn't want you to get involved in this bull shit."  
"I know. But...,"  
"Never mind. You're here. Come on in," he interrupted and walked back to the trailer. 

You followed him inside and got a good look around. It was even dirtier than it was outside. Trash, beer bottles, and broken dishes were scattered across the floor. There were even cockroaches taking up residence in this trailer. You were looking at the sofa stains when something ran across your foot. You jumped back slightly as it was a mouse scurrying across the floor and into a hole under the kitchen sink. When you finally looked up, you noticed an older woman who you assumed was Madrazo's wife. She had red hair that was in a perm, wearing purple, and helplessly tied up to a kitchen chair.  
"Have a seat baby," Michael muttered from the sofa.  
"Where's Trevor?" you asked sitting down on a part of the couch that didn't seem too bad.  
"He's in his room sleeping," he replied pointing to the other room.  
"I see," you whispered and placed your hand on top of his. He flipped his hand around yours and squeezed your hand gently. 

An hour passed by with you still sitting next to him with your head leaning against his bare shoulder and mindlessly scrolling through your Life Invader. The thought of staying here was giving you goose bumps. There was no way that you were going to stay here in this trailer. You even felt bad for Madrazo's wife for having to be stuck here. You closed out of the social media app and opened your banking app. $35. Not even enough for a cheap motel room for a single night. You had thought that you had more money than that. You need to make more money and fast. There's only one way that you know how to do it. You tucked your phone back in your pocket and looked up at Michael as he was reading some emails on his phone.

"Hey is there a bar I can go to near here?" you asked.  
"What? You wanna go to a bar that is full of red necks? Do you even know what time it is?" he replied.  
"Yes it's only ten o' clock. Don't worry about me. Really," you said lightly brushing your finger tips along his arm.  
"There is one next door. And there is one out by Route 68," he replied.  
"Okay thanks," you replied getting off the couch.  
"Don't be gone for too long. I don't wanna go out looking for you," he said.

You smiled and saluted him before walking out the front door. You hopped into Michael's car and drove down to the Yellow Jack Inn. You knew where it was because you saw it on the way to Sandy Shores. You parked the car in the dirt parking lot and got out. As you neared the entrance an over weight hick in some overalls came out stumbling drunk. You smiled to yourself and hoped that there were more men about as drunk as him in there. There was an ATM by the front door that was in surprisingly good condition and you withdrew your money off your shark card. You walked over to the bar and ordered a whiskey from an older woman.  
"I haven't seen you here before honey," she said while pouring you a glass.  
"Yeah I came up here just to visit a friend," you replied and paid.  
"Oh? Where is your friend?"  
"Unfortunately, they're asleep at the moment. So I came here for a drink by myself," you replied grabbing your drink and walked away.

You wandered off to the back of the bar and saw a pool table and a dart board. You were pretty good at both. But you were a lot better at playing darts. You leaned against the wall near the dart board hoping that you can play into the 'dumb Los Santos girl' role and took a drink of your whiskey. Your face scrunched up a bit as you forced yourself to swallow it. It was a bit stronger than the ones that you were used to back home. It didn't take long before an older man in overalls that reeked with the stench of alcohol took the bait.  
"Hey *hic* honeybee. Whatcha doing here all alone?" he asked.  
"You know, you're right. I am pretty lonely. My friend that I was visiting fell asleep on me so I came here all alone. Would you like to play darts with me?" you smiled.  
"Alright. *hic* I'll let you know that I'm pretty good," he slurred.  
"Oh really? Please go easy on me. I don't think I can even hit the board," you batted your eyes at the man.  
"Oh I will honeybee," he said and grabbed a set of darts.

He handed you three of them and stood next to you and let you go first. You found the twenty and threw it right in the middle of the zero for practice. However, it was still considered to be out. You threw the other dart at random missing the board entirely and the last one hit on the larger area of the five.  
"Did you see that?! I got one!" you happily exclaimed and jumped.  
"You sure did little lady. *Hic* Lemme show you how to do it."  
His body swayed slightly as he was trying to aim at the board. He threw the first dart and it landed on the twenty. The second hit the ten and third hit the boarder.  
"Oh no. You're really good at this. I'm totally going to loose," you said and bit your lower lip.  
After a couple of games that you intentionally lost, you finally decided to make your move. The man had put a couple more drinks in him while you had been playing with him. He even bought you a refill on your whiskey. 

"Hey do you wanna come home with me honeybee?" he asked.  
"Can we play one more game first? If you win again then I'll go home with you," you asked smiling. You didn't have that much money to bet right now so you had to settle on this opportunity instead.  
"What do you get if you win?" he asked.  
"I get... all the money that's in you wallet," you said.  
"I'll do it. Honeybee Ain't no way you're gonna win," he replied in his drunken stupor.  
He stumbled over to the dart board with his darts in hand. You stood there angry at yourself for slipping up. He agreed to this bet without batting an eye. You didn't know if this guy even has any money at all. He could've been running a tab for all you know. And now if you lose, you would have to sleep with him.


	26. Trevor's Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor warns you about Michael and you end up getting into another argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be a little dark and depressing. And I also added a few more tags.

You were playing darts with an older man and had a one night stand on the line. He was playing worse than before thanks to all the booze he had been drinking and even missed the board entirely on a few shots. You threw your darts and hit the board perfectly. You didn't want him catching on, so you were throwing them so it looked like you had barely won. When you finished the game and won, he got angry and stormed out the front door. He lost his only chance at having a young Los Santos girl coming home with him and wasn't having it.

"Hey pay up! I won!" you shouted after chasing him outside.  
"I ain't paying you shit woman!" he shouted back.  
You sighed and pulled out your desert eagle that has never left your side and cocked it so there was now a bullet in the chamber. You didn't even have to aim at the poor old bastard before he threw his wallet at you and ran away screaming. You looked around for any onlookers and tucked your gun back into the waist of your jeans. You knelt down and opened the wallet and let out a breath that you didn't know that you had been holding in. "Thank goodness," you whispered to yourself.  
There was a little over $350 inside. You smiled and shoved the money in your pocket before going back to the car. 

When you arrived at Trevor's trailer, you parked and walked inside. Michael was not in sight and Trevor was now wide awake.  
"Hey Trevor. Is Michael here?" you asked.  
"Do you see him here?" he asked. You shook your head in response.   
"Then no. He isn't here," he replied. He seemed to be in a bad mood at the moment.  
"Anyways, I was just bringing him his car," you told him.  
"What are you doing helping him? Huh? Is something going on between the two of you? Well let me tell you something sweetheart, Michael is a fat, lying, snake. He will leave you behind as soon as he gets his family back. Don't fucking trust him," he warned while pacing around in the kitchen.  
"But he wouldn't..." you said.  
"Oh he would do that to you! I was his best friend and he made me think he was dead for ten years!" he shouted.   
You were going to ask him about what happened ten years ago but Michael came through the front door. Trevor stormed over to Madrazo's wife and ripped the tape off of her mouth and started whispering to her. You couldn't make out what he was saying to the poor woman.

"Hey Serena you're back. Good. It looks like its going to rain soon," he said.  
"Yeah. Where were you? If you don't mind me asking?" you asked. Your attention now on Michael.  
"Gas station. I had to go buy some cigarettes," he replied.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I did buy you some but I left them in the car," you muttered and walked outside to get them. He followed you out to the car.  
"You didn't have to come out for them. I just bought a pack," he said.  
"I know. I just needed some air right now," you said opening the drivers door.  
"Yeah I know. It's a fucking dump in there. I just wish I had the money for a hotel or something," he replied.  
"Well, get in then. There's somewhere we could go for tonight," you said sitting down.  
"Where?" he asked leaning down and poking his head in.  
"A motel. I believe I saw one earlier," you started the car.

Michael sighed and walked around to the passenger's side and got in. You drove up to the motel on route 68 and got out. It was a bit run down but it was way more decent than Trevor's trailer. You also didn't want to stay there knowing that he was probably going to yell at you all night long about who knows what. You went into the lobby and paid $50 for a room and got the keys. Michael was sitting on the hood of the car with your bag next to him. He seemed to be deep in thought.  
"We're staying in room 4," you said jingling the key as you approached him.  
He hopped off the hood without saying a single word and followed you to the room. 

You opened the door and Michael dropped the bag on the floor when he got inside.  
"So? How could you afford to get this room? I saw your bank account when you looked at it earlier," he asked finally breaking the silence.  
"It's no big deal really," you said placing the rest of the money and his car keys on the near by table for him.  
"No big deal huh? Were you selling yourself to some fucking hick or something?" he asked looking at the money.  
"What?! No way! I was just hustling at darts. That's all," you explained.  
"Really!? Why?"  
"Because we needed the money that's why," you raised your voice.  
"We?! Why are you here? Huh!? I will not take any pity from anyone," he shouted.  
"I'm not pitying you! I love..." you stopped yourself and quickly looked at the ground.   
"You... love me?" Michael's eyes softened and he sighed running his hand through his hair. "Serena...baby. You know I'm married and I have kids around your age," his voice now a whisper.

You felt your heart sink into your stomach upon hearing this. You knew he was married, but hearing him remind you of it still hurt. You just stood there in silence biting your lower lip hard as it wanted to tremble and your eyes wanted to well up with tears. Suddenly, Trevor's warning came to your mind. He really was going to leave you behind when they came back.   
"I need to get some air," you muttered as he took a step closer to you and stormed out the door quickly closing it behind you.


	27. I can help you sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena wanders off in the rain and runs into a shady man claiming he can help her. And she makes some very bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter has drug use.

You started to meander along the road not caring at all that it was starting to rain. Your eyes were flooding with the tears that you were holding in front of Michael. You didn't want him to see you cry. The words that Trevor had said to you was the only thing repeating itself in your mind at the moment. At first you thought he was just yelling at you for no apparent reason, he was just warning you about Michael. It turns out, that he was right. But you didn't think things would get like this quite yet. 

You kept on walking and didn't care what direction you were headed in. You were just trying to get as far away from Michael as you possibly could. But why? Why were you trying to get away from him? Was it the fact that you could never be with him? Or was it that maybe he really was just using you for comfort until he got his family back? The thoughts of him disappearing from your life just like your father had done was now creeping into your head. Maybe it was better if you were the one to disappear from his life first. Your mind kept wandering from one thing to another all while the rain was continuously falling on your head.   
The rain was now falling more violently and you could hardly see a few feet in front of you. You heard and felt the ground rumble from lightning striking near be and jumped and it didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon. Your mind finally shifted from your heavy thoughts into finding shelter. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you were now freezing your ass off and shivering due to your sopping wet clothes. You looked up and let out a sigh of relief as you finally saw an abandoned motel close by. It seemed to have a plethora of homeless people taking up residence and huddled around burning trash cans for warmth. You floundered around the building hoping to find a room that was vacant, but had no luck in finding one. 

As you walked past one of the rooms, you saw a ragged, shady looking man inside all by himself.  
"Hey is this your first time being out on the streets young lady?" he asked while lighting up a cigarette as he approached the you.  
"Yeah. I guess you could say that," you muttered and started rubbing your frozen hands together for some warmth. "I'm mostly just looking for somewhere to sleep for tonight."  
"Well, I've got something that can help you sleep through the night," he exhaled leaning against the door jam.  
"What?" you asked while pulling your phone out real quick to check the time. It was two a.m and you didn't even have a single missed call or text message.  
"A little deludamol will put you straight to sleep. You won't even have to worry about the cold anymore," he said while you shoved your phone back into your soggy jean pocket.  
"Deludamol?" you asked looking up at him with your slightly red, swollen eyes.  
"Yeah. I've got a few right here I can give you. Obviously you'll have to pay for them," he replied.  
"Sorry I'm pretty broke at the moment. I gotta go," you said and turned on your heel trying to walk away.  
"Wait! Maybe we can work something out!" he shouted after you. You stopped and looked back at the man. For some reason, your gut was telling you to keep walking or run but you ignored it and just froze in place letting the man finish what he was saying.  
"That was a real nice phone you've got there. Tell you what, I'll give you ten pills. They're the strong ones too. A thousand milligrams. And all you have to do is give me your phone," he continued.  
"Um... I don't know...," you hesitated.  
"Look, your phone isn't gonna help you sleep. And you clearly look like you need these pills. I'm just trying to help you out," he said.  
"Yeah... Okay," you whispered and slowly handed him the phone. 

If you didn't have any messages from Michael now, then he clearly didn't give a fuck what happens to you and he wasn't planning on trying to get a hold of you at all. The man handed you ten rather large pills in a baggie and went back inside scrolling through your phone with his thumb. You sighed and shoved the baggie into your pocket and continued your search for vacant shelter. There was an old dilapidated office building across from the motel that caught your eye and decided to try for that. Sure it was more exposed to the elements than the hotel was, but at least it had a roof to shelter yourself from the rain. 

When you approached it, you were relieved to find that the ground below your feet was dry and there wasn't a single person hiding inside. You leaned your back against one of the walls and closed your eyes before digging into your pocket for the baggie. You stared at them, debating on whether or not you should take one for what seemed like a few minutes before finally giving in to the temptation. You grabbed one of the pills and forced yourself to dry swallow it even though it was the size of a horse pill. A few seconds later, you muttered "Fuck it," and took one more pill before you shoved the rest back into your pocket then slowly dropped your weight to the ground. You were still shivering so you brought your legs up to your chest and held them tightly as you rested your forehead on your knees.

After who knows how long, you thought you heard some weird noises coming from outside of the building you were hiding out in. You used all of your energy and slowly lifted your head up and pulled your trusty desert eagle out of your waist band. You tried glancing around the open building but dropped your head back down to your knees and closed your heavy eyes. You couldn't even focus on your surroundings. The desert eagle was the only thing that gave you piece of mind when you were all alone. The memories of when you got that gun came to mind as you were slowly stroking your thumb against it's cool metal surface.

Your father would just leave you in random motels in the middle of the night to go to bars and do who knows what when you were just ten years old. You were absolutely terrified to be there all alone. So you would keep all the lights off in the room and hide under the covers on the bed jumping at the sound of any slight noise. You stayed awake and huddled up in that position until he came back stumbling drunk and would pass out on the floor. One day, you finally admitted to him that you were afraid when he left at night and he pulled his desert eagle out of his holster and gave it to you. He said that it would scare away anyone that saw it. If that didn't work, well he already taught you how to use a handgun. It had never left your side since. You even slept with it within your reach almost every night. Your hand slowly dropped down to the ground still clutching onto your prized possession as your consciousness was slowly drifting away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally posted. The next chapter or two will be in Michael's point of view.


	28. How can I find her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes looking for Serena after a couple of hours go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I can't believe that I got over 50 kudos on this work. I appreciate all the comments from all of you too. It motivates me to keep on writing.

~~~Michael's P.O.V~~~

Serena stormed out of the room right after she had just admitted that she loved you. You let her go maybe she just needed some time to herself and she'll be back soon. Your some what shiny black loafers dragged along the beige stained carpet as you paced around the motel room. The walls had torn wallpaper that looked like it had never been changed in years let alone cleaned. A mini fridge that was hiding underneath a small entertainment center caught your eye. It was supporting an old wood grain box t.v that sat on top of it. You chuckled to yourself because you hadn't seen one of these in ages and turned it on. You pressed the buttons on the front of it to flip through the channels until one of your favorite Solomon Richard's movies came up on the screen. 

Then your attention gravitated back to the mini fridge and opened it. There was a bottle of cheap whiskey inside and you pulled it out. There weren't any glasses in this room so you sat at the small kitchen table that was by the front door. You set the bottle down and looked at the folded up money and keys that Serena had left behind. You reached across the table for them and counted up the money. There was $300 there. You wondered how she was able to hustle someone out of that much money when she only had around $30 to her name. 

You cracked opened the bottle and took a swig out of it leaning back as you watched your movie. You eventually lost track of time and when the movie ended, you had less than half a bottle left. You finally noticed that it had been well over two hours since you last saw or heard from Serena. You wanted to call her and tell her to get her ass back here. But what else would you even say to her? Sure you really liked to be around her and she even enjoyed the same things that you did. And you hadn't felt that way with Amanda in what felt like forever. You remembered what your therapist told you about. That girls like that tend to have father issues. Is that what this is all about? You sighed and screwed the cap back on the bottle of your golden, medicinal water before pulling out your cell phone from your pocket.

You scrolled through your contacts until you got to Serena's number and hit call. She didn't answer. Did she not want to talk to you or did she have her damn phone on vibrate again? You ran your hand through your hair and scrolled back up through your contacts. Franklin Clinton. No. You can't just call him in the middle of the night asking about her. He would find out something's up between you two. If he knew about what you were doing with Serena, would he regret introducing you to her?

You scrolled back down to Lester Crest. He could get some information on her and even know how to find her.  
"Michael do you even know how late it is?" he asked as soon as he answered.  
"Yeah I know sorry. I just need you to look someone up for me," you replied.  
"Who?" he asked after letting out a sigh.  
"Serena Truesdale," you replied while mindlessly swaying your right knee back and forth.  
"Serena? Why? I thought we had a rule of not digging into each other's lives?" he asked.  
"I know but... Wait! You looked into me after the incident," you said.  
"That was different. I wanted to find out what really happened. Anyways, are you sure you wanna look into her?"  
"Yeah I do," you answered.

The line went silent for a few minutes aside from the constant clicking sound of the keyboard along with the occasional use of an inhaler and heavy breathing coming from Lester.   
"Okay. There really isn't anything on her. Except that Serena is an only child. Her mother's name is Dianne and her father's name is Chris Truesdale. He was a high ranking soldier at Fort Zancudo and was well respected. Her mother passed away when Serena was nine years old. After that, her father just took her out of school and they just left Los Santos and somehow went off the grid. Not even a paper trail was left behind. Serena doesn't even show up again until she came back and enrolled herself at Davis High when she turned 16," he said.  
"That's it?" you asked.  
"Unfortunately."  
"Alright, one more thing. How can I find her? I last saw her a couple of hours ago and she just wandered off in the desert."  
"What's she doing up there? Are you sleeping with her Michael?"  
"Hey. What's with all the questions? Will you just help me find her please," you argued.  
"Alright. There is a tracking app that you can use. It's called Trackify and it tracks people just by their cell phone signal. I'll send you the link to the app and even pull up her phone signal for you."  
"Thanks Lest."  
"Uh huh," he replied and hung up.

A few seconds later, the link popped up on your phone and you hit the download button. After it finished its extremely slow download due to lack of a good signal here in the desert, you grabbed your grey suit jacket quickly throwing it on and raced out the door.You kept your phone screen open as you got in your car and started driving in the direction your phone was leading you. The rain had finally stopped falling, but the roads were still horrible. The red blip was in the direction of the trailer park in Sandy Shores. Did she really make it all the way back to Trevor's house in the pouring rain? You continued to speed in the direction of Trevor's but it changed its position as you got closer to the old dilapidated hotel. Was she hiding out in here? You got out of the car and walked up to the hotel and passed the rooms. The red dot stopped in the middle of the radar when he walked past one of the rooms. You closed your phone and looked inside. Instead of seeing Serena inside, you saw a bum sitting in there playing around on a phone which you quickly figured out that was Serena's phone. Suddenly, your forehead wrinkled as you narrowed your eyes. You thought the worst and and balled up your right hand into a fist. If he hurt her in any way, he's gonna wish he was dead.


	29. What the hell were you thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally finds Serena and starts questioning his feelings for her.

~~~Michael's P.O.V~~~

"Hey asshole! Where did you get that fucking phone!" you shouted to the man that had Serena's phone.  
"Hey calm down man. I got it fair and square," he replied quickly standing up.  
"Answer the fucking question! If you did something to her, I swear to god you won't be breathing soon!" you shouted again feeling your blood boil.  
"Whoa! Hey! That girl your talking about gave me her phone in exchange for some drugs," he defended while backing up until he was against the wall.  
"Drugs? She doesn't even do drugs," you asked.  
"Apparently she does. I sold her some pills."  
"Where is she? Did you see where she went?"  
"Yeah. She went over there in that building. I don't know if she is still there though."  
"Give me the phone," you ordered.  
"What? No!" he shouted as he jumped back.  
"Give me the fucking phone!" you shouted back.  
"Pay me for the pills then you can have it back. I gotta make a living out here," he said.  
"Alright fine! What do I owe you?"  
"A hundred dollars."  
"A hundred fucking dollars?! Are you kidding me?!"  
"No I'm not. Ten dollars a pill and she took ten pills from me. So it comes up to a hundred dollars," he stated. 

You grunted and pulled the money out of your wallet and threw it at him. You rudely yanked it from his hand as he was handing it to you and left before you ended up punching him in the face. Taking advantage of a young girl that was in need, how fucking dare him. You ran over to the building that Serena was last seen in and when you walked inside you saw her sitting there, on the ground, in the fetal position while shivering. As you got closer to her, her head rose up and lifted her right arm revealing her handgun in her grasp. Damn. She really was a mess. But for some reason, you weren't even mad at her.  
"Whoa whoa! Calm down sweetheart. It's just me," you said holding your hands in front of yourself.   
She just stayed there in silence and didn't even move. She was out of it and fighting consciousness. You slowly took one step at a time until you were right in front of her. You squatted down and gently placed your hand on her gun tilting the barrel to the ground.  
"You can let go baby. I'm here," you whispered.  
Her grip around her gun loosened and you managed to pry it out from her cold hand.   
"Come on baby girl. Let's get you back to the motel," you said and took off your jacket. 

You wrapped it around her back and tried to help her to her feet, but she just fell back asleep. You sighed and stood up putting her gun in the back of your waist band. Then you picked her up bridal style and carried her limp body back to your car. You were somehow able to open the car door and gently laid her in the back seat. As you drove back to the Motor Motel you kept glancing back at Serena sleeping there covering up and tightly clutching your jacket around herself. When you pulled up to the motel, you noticed that she hasn't moved at all since you put her in there. As you were trying to pull her out of the car, she stirred and woke up again and you helped her sit up.  
"Hey welcome back," you said holding on to her arm.  
"Where..." she tried asking.  
"We're back at the motel. Come on, let me help you to the room," you interrupted.

You helped pull her out of the car and you leaned her weight against your shoulder and helped her back into the room. As you got inside, she slowly dragged her feet over to the table and collapsed into the chair. You went into the bathroom to get her a towel and when you came back she was trying to reach across the table for the whiskey you were drinking earlier.  
"Ah ah ah. No," you said and removed it from her reach. You sighed after studying her face for a few seconds. "What the hell were you thinking Serena? Huh? What pills did you take?"  
"Um... deludamol," she replied leaning back in the chair and pulled out a baggie from her pocket tossing it onto the table.   
You shook your head and put the towel on her head. You looked over at the baggie and counted the large pills as you tried to dry her hair some. Eight. She must have taken two of them since the dealer said that he gave her ten pills. One thousand milligrams of deludamol was too much to take. Let alone two thousand. She could've overdosed. Is that what she was trying for?  
"You took two?" you asked to confirm your suspicion.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry..." she whispered and looked down.  
"That's okay. I'm kinda used to stunts like this. You won't believe the shit my own kids get into," you chuckled before squatting down and cupping her chin in your hand bringing her eyes back to you. You gazed into her tired eyes then lightly brushed your lips against her cold ones. 

You stood up and dug through the bag for a dry shirt for her to wear. While you were hunched over the bag, she got up and staggered over to the bed and kicked off her shoes. Then she slid her dirty, sopping wet jeans off onto the floor before plopping down on the mattress. You made your way over to her to help her take the rest of her clothes off. You tugged her jacket off and slid her shirt over her head revealing just her white bra. She looked up at you with half lidded eyes and slowly unclasped it while remaining eye contact. When she tossed it to the floor, you swallowed the lump in your throat as your eyes dropped down and saw that her nipples were hardened from being cold and you felt the heat rise inside of your pants. You wanted to pounce on her and bury your face in them but had to refrain as she was so drugged up and kept going in and out of consciousness. You handed her the tank top you found and she slowly put it on and crawled back into the bed.

You helped her cover up and walked back over to the table grabbing the bottle of whiskey. You took a swig and sat in the chair and watched her as she slept while you were deep in thought. Serena said that she loved you and you haven't heard anyone say that to you for years. Not even your own family. The truth is, you kinda liked hearing it come from her. Someone actually gives a shit about you. I mean she came all the way out here in the middle of hick town just to be with you. The thought of having her fighting by your side as your girlfriend was nice, but you were married and you still missed your family. You watched Serena roll over in her sleep so she was laying on her side. You yawned while closing the lid to the whiskey and pushed yourself out of the chair. Then, you slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down untying your shoes. Pulling the covers down, you slipped behind her sleeping form. 'What the hell am I gonna do?' you thought as you pulled her close to your chest. A few minutes later, the whiskey you had been drinking finally lulled you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Let me know if you guys like that I keep switching from your point of view to Michael's.


	30. That's exactly what he said about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the next morning when Serena finally wakes up?

You woke up in a pool of your own sweat and sat up. Of course the motel you chose didn't have any working air conditioning. You rubbed your eyes to focus on your surroundings and instantly noticed that you were somehow back in the motel room. Michael wasn't in sight and you let out a sigh of relief. You weren't ready to see him quite yet. You slowly pushed yourself off of the bed and as soon as you stood up, you pinched your temples and rubbed them. Your head was in splitting pain to the point that your temples were throbbing. It was far worse than any hangover you were accustomed to.

You stumbled into the bathroom and when you turned the light on, the light bulb was dim and illuminated the room in a yellowish hue. You never thought that you would be grateful for a poorly lit old bathroom. You stumbled over to the toilet and leaned against the wall and hovered over it. Your stomach was was in knots and you can feel its contents wanting to come up but nothing came out. After a few minutes, you gave up and washed the sweat from your face then padded off into the room to find some pants. 

As you knelt over the duffel bag, the front door creaked open. Michael walked inside with a bag of Cluckin' Bell and a large soda.  
"Hey you're finally awake. I thought for sure you would be asleep all day after what happened last night. I brought you something to eat," he said placing the bag on the table.  
"I'm not hungry," you muttered slipping on a pair of jeans.  
"Well fine then," he said and sat at the table digging through the bag of food pulling out a chicken sandwich and placing it aside on the table.  
You slipped your black converse on and checked the pants you were wearing last night for your gun but it wasn't there. Then you started to panic searching the whole room praying that you didn't end up loosing it at that run down hotel you were at last night.

"Looking for this?" Michael asked pulling your gun out of the back of his waist band and quickly studied it.  
"Yes now give it back," you snapped.  
You know I was really looking your gun over this morning. I didn't notice this the last time, but this gun is a military grade weapon," he stated.  
"Yeah. And what about it?" you asked walking over to the table.  
"Only military personnel carry this gun. Where did you get it from?"  
"I already told you. I got it from a friend."  
"Yeah I know. But you didn't say who."  
"Why should it matter? I just don't wanna to talk about it. Just please give me my damn gun back," you demanded quickly reaching for the gun. You were starting to get irritated now.  
"Why? Where are you running off to?" he asked finally handing it back to you.  
"I'm going back down to L.S," you replied putting your gun back in its rightful place.  
"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"he asked.  
"I was gonna call Franklin since he still has my car," you admitted.  
"You don't have a phone and you don't even have any money to use for a pay phone," he argued. 

You dropped your head and sighed in defeat remembering that you desperately sold your phone for pills. You leaned against the table next to Michael. Giving in you finally asked, "Can I use your phone?"  
Michael sat there for a second studying your face before digging into his pocket and tossed a phone on the table. Your phone.  
"How did you get it back?" you asked.  
"I had to pay a hundred bucks to a crack head to get it back. By the way, what the hell were you thinking!? Taking pills!? You are so much smarter than that. I expected better from you," he started yelling then quieted his tone trying to keep his cool.  
"What I do is my own damn business! Where are the pills anyways? I have a pretty bad headache," you asked.  
"You wanna take more pills? After what happened last night?" he asked leaning back raising an eyebrow. You knew he was probably silently judging you.  
"You know what? I don't care," you snapped and tried grabbing your phone. Michael gently placed his hand over yours when your hand touched it. You felt your stomach flutter and really liked his touch but you suppressed a smile and yanked your hand out of his grasp. You took a step back knowing deep down that you could never be with him.

Michael sighed and ran his hand over his face. "What has gotten into you baby girl? Huh?"  
"T-Trevor told me that you were just using me until you get your family back," you stuttered.  
"Fucking Trevor," he whispered and stood up. "Alright look. Don't fucking trust him!"  
"You know, that's exactly what he said about you," you muttered looking up at him.  
"When have I ever given you a reason to not trust me baby? Are you gonna listen to me? Or a complete psychopath that shoots up meth and lives in the desert?" he asked slowly walking closer to you. It was as if he didn't want to easily startle you and have you run off again like a deer at the first sight of danger. 

Michael brought his hand up to your face and he tucked a stray hair that was out of place behind your ear.  
You gazed into his blue eyes briefly and quickly looked away. You weren't sure how to feel right now. You wanted to go home and at the same time you wanted to stay here with Michael. He moved his hand over to your chin and brought your eyes back to his before he lightly brushed his lips over yours before pulling away slightly. You quickly gave in to this man and firmly pressed your lips against his wrapping your arms around his neck. Michael wrapped his hands around your waist and pressed himself tightly against you and just stood there studying your face. The debilitating pain in your head was once again shooting through your temples and you let go of him to try to rub it again.  
"Sorry. My head is killing me," you whispered stepping back from him.  
"That would be a rebound headache. You get it from taking too many pills. I have Tylenol in the car that I keep on hand for hangovers. I don't want you taking those pills again baby," he said and walked outside to retrieve them.

You walked over to the bed and laid down and pulled the pillow next to you over your head to cover up the blinding light coming in from the window. You heard Michael come back in and sat on the bed next to you. He slowly removed the pillow from your face and you sat up as he handed you a couple of pills along with his soda from earlier. You swallowed the pills and slowly laid back down.  
"I've got to go meet with Davey soon. I think you should take a nap in the mean time," he said.  
"Yeah. I think I will," you replied and kicked your shoes back off to the floor. Then you used your arm to cover up your eyes and put pressure on your head. The corner of your lip rose as Michael squeezed your hand before getting up. He drew the curtains shut and walked out the door. It wasn't long before you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here's chapter 30. The next chapter will be a smut.


	31. Up-N-Atom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Serena to a diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter isn't a smut like I promised. As I was writing, I thought 'Poor Serena hasn't eaten in a couple of days.' The next one will definitely be a smut.

You woke up to the sound of the t.v playing softly and propped yourself up on your elbows to see what was on. It was another Solomon Richards movie that Michael usually enjoyed watching. You should know. He's seen it three times since you've been staying with him.  
"Ah. Did I wake you?" you heard from across the room.   
You looked at the table and found Michael sitting there with his legs propped up on the table. He was still wearing the same gray suit from yesterday only it was a bit dirty.   
"No. It's fine. What time is it?" you asked.  
"It's 11:30 at night," he replied after looking at his watch.  
"It's that late? Man I'm starving," you said hoping out of the bed.  
"I tried to feed you earlier and you didn't want it."  
"I know. I was just feeling nauseous at that time."  
"Well you could've told me. Instead of just arguing with me. Anyways, there's a diner that's open 24 hours off of the highway not too far from here. It might be full of truckers and bikers though," he replied and pulled his legs off the table.  
"Sounds good to me. At this point I'll eat pretty much anything. I'm gonna take a quick shower first. Please tell me that this place at least has running water?"  
"Yeah it does. It doesn't stay hot for long though," he chuckled.  
"Well I guess I'll have to make it quick then," you said. You walked over towards the bathroom and stopped when your stomach let out a loud grumble. "Maybe I should shower later? You said it was a diner right?"  
"Yeah. No one is gonna pass judgement there. Besides, you're much cleaner than I am," he joked.

You slipped your converse on and followed Michael out to the car. It was pitch black outside and the street lamps were barely lighting up the area. It reminded you of when you had to stay in places like this alone when you were younger and was glad that Michael was here with you.  
"So what diner are we going to?" you asked as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.  
"Up-n-Atom. It's a truck stop. It's the only place I can afford right now," he replied glancing at you in the passenger seat.  
"It's alright. I was just wondering. So how much money do we have left?"  
"About a little over a hundred bucks. I paid for another night at the motel and then I had to put gas in the car."  
"Okay. You didn't have to explain where it went though," you replied. Michael let out a single chuckle.  
"What?" you asked and placed your right foot on the dash.  
"Usually when I say I'm broke, I get yelled at or have to listen to a whole lecture about how it's all my fault."  
"But it's not your fault," you reply. Michael just smirked and put his right hand on your thigh and gave it a slight squeeze.   
"So how did your meeting with the F.I.B go?" you asked a few minutes later.  
"They have yet another outrageous task for us to do. They want us to buy a fucking two million dollar helicopter and a boat."  
"With what money!?" you asked.  
"Exactly. But there's a bank out here in Paleto Bay that we're gonna have to hit for the funds," he replied as he parked the car outside of the diner.

You followed Michael inside and sat at a booth in the back corner across from him.  
"So this job? Do you need any help? I'm getting tired of being left behind," you whispered as you leaned closer to him.  
"I know you are. But this job is gonna have a hell of a lot of heat. I'd hate for you to get hurt or... killed," he trailed off when the waitress started to approach the table for your orders.  
You narrowed your eyes at him. Fed up with Michael for leaving you behind on important things. He looked at you for a split second and then to his menu. He seemed completely oblivious to your stare.   
"Hello. I haven't seen you two before. You traveling with your daughter?" the waitress asked in a southern accent. Your eyes went wide as you turned your gaze to the woman. She was blonde and you could still see the dark circles under her eyes from working late, even though she was trying to cover it up with heavy make-up.  
"I'm not his daughter," you angrily muttered.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I heard that things like this happen in down in Los Santos but never up here in Blaine County," she said nervously shifting her weight to her right leg. "What can I get you?"  
"I'll just have a hamburger and fries. Oh and a Sprunk," you replied.  
"And you sir?" she asked while she scribbled in her notepad.  
"I'll just have a coffee," Michael replied.  
"Great. Now she thinks you're my sugar daddy or something," you said as she walked away.  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"I'm not like that," you replied leaning back in your seat.  
"You weren't complaining the other day when I took you out," he smirked.  
You narrowed your eyes at him again.  
"That look don't work on me anymore baby."

A few minutes later, your food finally arrived. Your burger was dripping from the grease they used. You were a bit hesitant in eating it but you were starving so you took a bite. It was actually a lot better than the burgers back home. Michael took a sip of his coffee as he watched you eat.   
"What?" you asked. Heat was rising to your cheeks from his staring.  
"I've never seen a woman eat so casually in public before. Usually, they just sit there and pick at their food," he teased.  
"Well I don't care if anyone stares at me. I'm starving," you replied taking another bite.  
"Hey I wasn't complaining. You just be you sweetheart."   
After you finished eating, Michael paid the bill and started the drive back to the motel. You leaned your head against the window and after a while you realized it was a bit warm in the car, so you reached over to turn the car's air conditioning on. As soon as you clicked it on Michael shut it back off.  
"You wanna use up all the gas I just put in? Just open the window. It's not even hot out right now," he complained.  
"Sorry. You had the windows up so I thought you wanted them to stay up," you said. You rolled your window down half way and lifted your leg back up on the dash as he drove all the way back to the motel.


	32. Steamy Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena finally takes that much needed shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit unhappy on how this chapter turned out and decided that it needed more work. I was more worried about getting this chapter posted than getting it done the way I originally intended it to be. So here is the finished chapter that I am actually more proud of. I'm sorry for that and I hope you all enjoy.

When you got back to the motel the first thing you felt when you entered the room was that it was all hot and muggy inside.   
"Gah! It's so damn hot out here," you complained while opening the front window and tugging the curtains aside to let some of the cool desert air into the room.  
"I know baby. It's bothering me too. I wish I was back at home with a working air conditioner."  
"I think I'm gonna finally take that much needed shower," you said and padded off to the bathroom.  
"Go for it," Michael said as he sat down at the table.

The bathroom didn't have a ventilation fan or even a window, so you left the door open a crack to let the steam out while you showered. You turned your attention to the shower and ran the water then started searching the room for any soap that you could use. You opened the mirror cabinet door above the sink and found a generic, travel size, two in one dandruff shampoo and a single bar of soap inside. 'Well I suppose it's better than nothing,' you thought before quickly peeling off your sticky, sweaty clothes and got in before the water starts to loose heat. A few minutes later, while you were still enjoying the warm water falling on your head, you heard the loud clicking sound of the toilet lid opening and poked your soggy head out of the curtain to see Michael.  
"Sorry. I had to piss," he said and unzipped his pants. You giggled and grabbed the bar of soap and started soaping yourself up.  
"Is there a wash cloth out there?" you asked right before he flushed the toilet. You jumped when the water pressure changed and got scalding hot. You stepped back and quickly pushed the nozzle away from you.  
"Yeah gimme a sec," he replied.

Eventually, the water came back to normal and Michael pulled the curtain open joining you in the shower.  
"I needed a shower too and didn't want you using up all the hot water," he smirked while handing you the wash cloth.   
"Yeah. Well it's not even that hot to begin with. Well, until you flushed the damn toilet," you said as he ran his hand through the water.  
"Sorry about that," he chuckled.  
You scooted over so Michael could get under the water while you finish soaping yourself up. As you were bending down to scrub your right calf, you felt Michael's hand on your ass giving it a good, tight, squeeze. You gasped as it took you by surprise then closed your eyes. Damn you missed his touch and really thought for sure that you wouldn't ever feel it again. Especially after everything that happened last night. You stood up straight about to turn around to face him, but he pulled your back against his warm wet chest. He pressed his lips against your neck and trailed kisses and love bites down to your shoulder. His hands were slowly roaming down to your hips pulling you even closer. You could feel his growing erection on your ass. You took this opportunity to playfully wiggle your ass against him a little and earning a gasp coming from his lips while his finger tips pressed into you.

You smiled and moved out of Michael's grasp. Part of you didn't want to leave his arms, but you had to finish soaping up and wash your hair. The water was already starting to get cold.   
"So? Do you have any shampoo?" he asked as you washed the soap off of your body.   
"Sorry. This is the only one that I could find," you said as you wiggled the travel size bottle in front of him.   
He grabbed the bottle and sighed, "I didn't think I would ever have to go back to using this crap."  
"I know right?" you laughed.  
"You had to use this soap?"  
"Yeah back when I was a...kid," you trailed off.  
"Uh. Here you use it. There isn't enough for both of us," he said changing the touchy subject.  
"Are you sure?" you asked.  
"Yeah."

You took the bottle from him and squeezed the bottle in your hand then closed your eyes as you massaged it through your hair. The soap didn't even smell like the fresh scent that was on the label. Michael started to use the bar of soap but briefly stopped to watch the shampoo suds falling from your hair down your breasts and between your cleavage while you washed it out. When you were finished rinsing off, you got out and grabbed a towel so he could finish washing off. You dried yourself off and wrapped the towel around yourself before you walked into the main room. You heard the water shut off and Michael joined you in the room soon after. He was holding his towel around his waist with one hand. You walked over to the duffel bag and dropped to your knees on the stained carpet to look for something to wear but you only packed a couple of outfits not knowing how long you were going to stay out here. Not to mention, you were in a hurry to pack up and get out here. You really hope there is a laundry mat somewhere out here. You did see a washer outside of Trevor's trailer but you highly doubt that it even works. 

"Hey come here baby," Michael whispered.  
You looked over at him as he sat down at the foot of the bed. You knew exactly what he wanted from you. The way he touched you in the shower was a dead give away. The thing is, you weren't sure if you should even sleep with him. You told him that you loved him and here he was acting like it never even happened. You shook your head and went back to digging through your bag and was relieved when you came across a clean pair of underwear and a tank top.   
"Hey. What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked  
"I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I still feel like shit," you lied and stood up.  
"Oh do you?" he asked.  
"Yeah," you replied.

You dropped your towel on to the floor and Michael swallowed the lump in his throat as he got up from the bed. His eyes wandered over your body while you changed and you heard him sigh as you pulled your panties up.   
"You felt just fine in the shower," he said with his hands now gently on your waist.  
"I think that burger gave me e-coli or something," you replied and tried to pull away.  
"I see what you're doing," he sighed and leaned his forehead on your shoulder. "I get it. Just tell me what's going on."  
"You're acting like nothing even happened the other day," you replied and finally was able to pull away from him to put your shirt on.  
"I'm sorry. I just...," he ran his hand through his hair, "I've always lived my life pretending that things never happened. I find it easier than dealing with all the shit I've done through out my life. I guess this was the wrong time to do that."  
"You think?" you replied while pulling the covers up on the bed and crawled in.

You laid on your side and grabbed your pillow holding it close to your chest as you rested your head on it in the fetal position. Michael sighed in defeat and changed out of his towel and into his blue striped boxers. You felt him lay in the bed behind you and a couple of minutes later he rolled over on his side. He moved a stray hair that was in your face and tucked it behind your ear before working his hand down to your waist. You quickly grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly as a warning to stop what he was doing.  
"Will you at least roll over so I can talk to you?" he whispered as he continued to hold your hand in his slightly larger one.  
Then you felt him gently running his thumb across the top of your hand. You bit your lower lip and let go of his hand then rolled over to face him. He stared into your eyes for a few seconds with his tired blue eyes as he seemed to be deep in thought. Like he was trying to carefully pick out the right words to say to you.  
"Listen Serena, your feelings aren't unrequited. After that night at the bar, I started to really like you. So then I didn't want you doing anything that could possibly get you hurt. And I got a bit over protective of you."  
"Like that night you hauled my ass back home from Franklin's house?" you asked.  
"Yeah. I didn't like the fact that you were going to stay the night there being there by yourself. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is I Love you Serena. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. The other day, you completely took me by surprise when you said that. It's been a while since I've heard anyone said that to me. Hell, my own family hasn't said that to me in years. And there you were saying that you loved me and I could tell that you truly meant it."  
"Michael I lov..." you started but was interrupted by Michael lightly pressing his lips against yours.  
"I know baby." he replied and grabbed the pillow you were holding and tossed it above your head.

He slowly rolled over the top of you and leaned his down for another kiss while his right hand slowly moved down to your hip and his fingers dipped under the waist band of your panties giving them a light tug. You placed your hands on his soft hairy chest and deepened the kiss. Michael ran his tongue over your lips and you eagerly let him in. His tongue gently massaged yours as he leaned down closer to you. You could feel his growing erection through your underwear. You moved your arms around his neck and lightly pulled at his still damp hair. Michael groaned while his hands worked their way up to the hem of your shirt and tugging it off exposing your breasts to him. His mouth took one of your nipples in his mouth and lightly bit it while he pinched at the other one. You leaned your head back against the pillow and gasped causing his blue eyes to look up at you. You felt him smirk against you then pulled away making a popping sound. 

He moved his head up to your neck and kissed it down to your shoulders again. His hands made their way back to your panties and he pulled them down tossing them to the floor somewhere. You could feel his now fully hardened member through his boxers near your entrance and wanted even more from him. You reached down and tried to pull at his boxers to try to get him to speed things up already. Michael chuckled into your neck and leaned up.  
"What's with the rush sweetheart? We have all night," he asked and placed a quick kiss on your temple then your lips.  
"Sorry," you blushed as he finally took his boxers off.

Michael grabbed your arms and moved them over your head and gently held your wrists in place with his right hand. His grip on your wrists got a little tighter as he finally pushed himself inside of you. He started going in and out but he was going a lot slower than his usual rhythm that you were accustomed to. You lifted your legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist so you can feel more of him. He looked into your eyes then pressed his lips back on yours for a deep passionate kiss. It wasn't long before you were nearing your orgasm and you could tell that Michael was also close because his grip had tightened even more around your wrists. You were pretty sure that they were going to be tender in the morning. He pulled away from your mouth and stared into your eyes with his blue ones as you both reached your climax.  
He leaned his forehead against yours for a minute while he caught his breath. Michael rolled off of you and laid next to you on his back then pulled the blankets back up to cover you both. You laid your head on his chest and he wrapped his right arm around your shoulder. You placed your right arm around his waist and held his left hand. You stayed silent and started to play with his wedding ring, twisting it back and forth around his finger.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Michael quietly asked and gently squeezed your hand.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," you replied.  
Michael sighed and let go of your hand to reach over to shut the lamp off. You snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped your leg around his. You felt the cool desert breeze coming in the room through the open window and fell asleep soon after. Little did you and Michael know, there was someone standing outside, right across the parking lot of your motel room.


	33. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after everything that happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just decided to write another smut. I also just updated the chapter because I didn't think some of it made any sense. So please enjoy.

You woke up drenched in sweat and had to kick the covers off of yourself. The room itself was no better either. You had left the window open last night and all the desert heat was now inside of the room. Michael was still asleep behind you and man he was even worse that you were. His chest was pretty wet and he was kinda sticking to your back. Not that you really minded. You looked over to the night stand and the clock read eight a.m. It was still too early for you, but you couldn't take the heat anymore. You swung your legs off the side of the bed so you could take a nice and cold shower to wash off your sticky sweat. As soon as you were about to sit up, Michael stirred awake and pulled you closer to him.  
"Where are you going off to sweetheart? Isn't it too early for you?" he asked.  
"It's too fucking hot in here. So I was gonna hop in the shower real quick," you answered.  
"Yeah it is," he replied as he threw the blanket to the floor and started to kiss along where your neck meets your shoulder.

You closed your eyes and gasped letting him keep you in the hot bed for a little while longer. Then his hand slowly trailed its way down from your side down to your hip. You let out another gasp and scooted even closer to him so your ass was pressed up against his groin. He was well on his way to becoming fully hard. He started to teasingly rub his erection between your bare ass cheeks and then slid himself even lower so he was now rubbing along your clit and near your entrance. You let out a slight moan as Michael finally entered you and started his usual, rough, pace that you were so used to. His hands came up to your breasts and he squeezed them slightly as he pinched at your nipples. Your neck tingled all the way down to your back as his hot, panting, breath was right next to your ear.  
"Michael," you moaned as you leaned your head back against his shoulder.

His right hand quickly moved back to your hip while his left arm supported your neck and he pulled you closer against him following the quick rhythm of his thrusts. You were already feeling yourself getting close. The walls of your velvety muscles twitched against him as your orgasm hit you in no time. It ended up triggering Michael's own and he grunted as he bit onto your neck as he reached his finish. He laid there for a minute while he caught his breath.  
"I love you baby," he whispered.  
"I love you too Mikey," you replied as you smiled to yourself.  
"How about we take that shower?" he asked after he finally pulled himself out of you.  
"Yeah. Because now I'm even sweatier," you joked.  
"Don't act like you didn't like it. You could have stopped me at anytime," he chuckled.  
"Maybe," you joked.  
"Maybe? More like you did enjoy it," he chuckled.

You giggled and finally rolled out of the bed and waltzed your naked ass to the bathroom. Michael followed you close behind and playfully slapped your ass before you went through the door.  
"Damn baby. You have a nice ass," he said.  
"Oh really? I didn't think you were an ass man?" you joked.  
"I like both baby," he replied and you giggled as you turned the water on.  
"Ugh," you moaned.  
"What?"  
"I just remembered that there's no shampoo left," you replied as you ran your hand through the water to check the temperature.  
"Oh yeah. Well you're going to have to go without this time. At least there's still bar soap."  
"Yeah. Is it too cold for you?" you asked as you hopped in.  
"It's fine," he replied as he stepped in after you.

After the shower, you had to put on the clothes that you wore last night to the Up N' Atom diner. Which was a black tank top, a pair of jeans, and your converse. You had already went through all the clean clothes that you had brought up here. Michael dug through the duffel bag and found his blue shirt and beige bermunda shorts and slippers that you tossed in the bag last minute. At least he still had something to wear.  
"Hey, can we maybe go to the laundromat or something? I'm out of clothes that I can wear," you asked.  
"Well here's the thing. We might have to check out of the room today. But if we decide to stay another night, we wouldn't have any money left over to eat with."  
"I think I'd rather have clean clothes and a meal over staying in this hot ass room another night. At least we have your car to stay in for the time being. Besides, you said that you had another score here soon right?"  
"Yeah. We wouldn't be stuck in the car for too long. Or we could crash over at Trevor's."  
"Trevor's?" you asked as you wrinkled your nose. That place was a mess and you felt bad for the poor woman that had to stay there. You then wondered if his shower even worked. It looked like it was never used. So she wouldn't be able to even take a shower.  
"Yeah. I thought you were gonna say that. But we don't have very many options right now."  
"Yeah I know."  
"How about we check out and eat first," he said while glancing at his watch.  
"Sounds good to me." 

Michael went outside to check out while you packed up everything. You grabbed all of your clothes that you needed to wash and tossed them in a random grocery bag that you found in the bathroom. It was no surprise that the motel would use these instead of buying regular trash bags. Then, you grabbed Michael's clothes and tossed them into the duffel bag since his suit seemed like it needs to be dry cleaned and not just washed. You were pretty sure that there wasn't a dry cleaners in Sandy Shores. You swung the duffel bag over your shoulder and got ready to walk out of the room, but something in the trash can near the table caught your attention. You squatted down to get a better look at it and noticed that it was the baggie of the left over Deludimol that you had gotten the other day. You kinda enjoyed the feeling those pills gave you. You looked up at the front door to see if Michael was coming and quickly grabbed the baggie and shoved them into your pocket and went straight to the car. When you opened the passenger car door, you were hit with the heat that built up inside from sitting in the sun. In fact, you couldn't even sit on the seat for a couple of minutes. Thank god the seats in here weren't leather like your Gauntlet was. You finally got inside and rolled the window down before you wedged yourself between the front seats to reach the back seat. You placed your bag of clothes and duffel bag on the back seat and saw the bag of Junk energy on the floor that you forgot that you bought the other day. You were pretty thirsty so you dug through the bag and of course the cans were all hot. You were surprised that they didn't explode. 

"What are you doing?" Michael chuckled while pushing your ass out of his face.  
"I was thirsty. But my damn energy drinks are all piss warm," you replied as you plopped back in your seat.  
"Of course they are. You left them in the damn car all day."  
"I know," you chuckled.  
Michael sat there for a minute searching through Eye Find on his phone for a laundromat with a near by place to eat at and finally came across two that seemed to be in working order. At least that's what the pictures of the interior of the building showed. One was in Paleto Bay and the other one was in Grapeseed. Michael decided to save the gas and go to the one up in Grapeseed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little bit of a cliche but hey Michael is the kind of person to be just that.


End file.
